Zootopia: Judy's Thirst
by DarkKnight076
Summary: This is story is going to be about how Judy is a blood thirsty vampire and only hunts Nick for his sweet blood. Nick and Judy's relationship will change throughout the story as it progresses, so stay tuned for that my fans it's going to get very...hot!
1. Chapter 1: The Night

It was a beautiful morning at the ZPD where Nick sat down drinking coffee but Judy was not at the ZPD it's been a whole day without her and Nick didn't like going on missions without her. Nick walked over to Clawhauser where he was watching Gazelles new song, "hey Clawhauser do you know where Judy is"? "Oh she took a small vacation". "How small, I mean how many days is her vacation"? "It's about 11 days", Clawhauser starts eating his Lucky Chomps cereal. "Okay, thanks for your assistance Clawhauser". "Yup (talking with his mouth full), no problem Nick", Nick walks up to the offices and wonders _why would Judy take a vacation it's not like her to miss work, something must be wrong or maybe she's just visiting her family._ Nick gets a call from Bogo from his office phone he runs to his desk and picks up the phone "Officer Wilde". "Wilde! Meet me in my office, I have an investigation for you". "Yes sir on my way", Nick hangs up the phone and walks to Bogo's office. Nick opens the door where Chief Bogo is sitting patiently at his desk "sit down Wilde"; Bogo had a calm tone in his voice. "Yes sir, what seems to be the problem"? "We have been getting complaint report from civilians saying that they have been seeing a figure in an old building in the Rain Forest District. I want you to check out that building and figure out what is the situation in the building, dismissed"! Nick walks out of Bogo's office and heads downstairs to the main lobby "hey Clawhauser can I see some of the complaint reports on an old building in the Rain Forest District"? "Sure Nick, here you go (handing Nick a pile of papers)". "Thanks, lets see here...well there really anything to go on **sighs**, better just go to see it for myself". Nick walks out of the ZPD and heads to his police cruiser, Nick hops in and drives off to the location that was given to him, "man I really wish Judy was here with me **sighs**", Nick always did like it when Judy was around he enjoyed her company, she always did brighten up his day but he had to focus at the mission at task. Nick finally reached the building, it was dark out since it took Nick a while to get to the building, "old...more like a death trap, man just look at this place it's so creepy"! Nick had parked his car a ways from the building since he was trying to be stealthy "okay here we go, wait how can there be reports coming in if there is no one around? I guess people walk around here or hike", Nick walks up to the door and tries to open it but no luck "damn it locked or the door is just busted, wait an open window"! Nick runs to the window it had glass sticking from it, Nick climbs in it "ahh, damn glass cut my arm (blood rushing down his arm)", Nick ignores the pain and jumps into the building, "hmm, doesn't seem like anyone is here...wait what's that"? Footsteps approach Nick "oh Niiiccckkk"! "Wait I recognize that voice"!

The footsteps are getting closer to Nick's position "why does that voice sound familiar? Wait its Judy"! Nick was excited to hear her voice "Judy over here it's Nick"! Judy walks in the room where Nick stands but Nick couldn't see here completely she was too far away "oh Judy am I...uh J...Judy"? Nick noticed her eyes where completely different, _THEY WERE RED!_ "What's wrong Nick"? Judy had worry tone in her voice, Nick starts to walk backwards towards the upstairs "ummm, ummm...I...I", Nick runs upstairs and into a small room, Nick sits down on the floor and tries to comprehend the situation he is in, "I felt like Judy was a predator...but that can't be she's a bunny. Something is defiantly not right here, I never felt so scared before and in fact, I have never been afraid of Judy"! Nick's arms starts to drip blood from his finger tips. Judy smiles "oh Nick where might have you gone"? Judy walks upstairs "(Judy smells the air) there you are"! Nick was right next to Judy but on the other side of the wall "oh no what am I going to do...tranquilize her? No I can't ever do that even if I wanted to, so what is she"? "Oh so you want to know what I am"? Nick didn't realize she could hear him, Nick didn't say anything, "well if you must know...I'm a vampire, that's why I have not been at work and maybe one day I'll tell you how I became a vampire". Nick was staring at his bloodied up arm "(whispers) crap she can smell my blood", Nick looks for something to wrap it up with but nothing... Nick hears a door open it was the door next to him! Nick starts to breath hard, Judy walks in and stands at the door and walks deeper in the room "hey handsome"! Judy's red eyes where staring right at Nick "s...stay away I...don't want to hurt you"! But Nick wouldn't, he could never lay a finger on her "Nick what's the matter? Are you afraid of me"? "Umm..." Judy looks down at Nick's arm, her eyes get big "oh Nick what happened"? Judy having a sinister smile, Nick couldn't move he was in shock, he couldn't believe that Judy has become a vampire bunny, _I thought vampires are only in movies...I didn't know they existed,_ Nick was thinking what to do but before Nick could think of something Judy sits down in front Nick, staring at his bloody arm. Nick tries to cover it but it hurts so much he couldn't touch it, "what a...are you going to do to me Judy"? Judy doesn't say anything only looks up at Nick "uh...uh why are you looking at me like that"? Judy licks her lips, Nick's eyes gets bigger in a terrified way; Judy grabs Nick's arm and starts licking his blood "oh Nick your blood is really sweet"! Nick pulls his arm away, Nick looks to the left of him and notices a door that was open, Nick quickly gets up and runs out of the room but Nick's arm is leaking blood all over the place. Nick was holding his arm in his paw "ahh, this wound is killing me", Nick runs to another open door and closes it shut and locks it "whew...she'll never find me h..." Nick was cut off by the blood of his arm leading to the room "oh is that just great! I'm a dead fox...and look no where out except the way I can from! Damn it"! Nick hears Judy's footsteps approaching closer but his vision begins to fog up "man...I...lost...too much...blood, can't call for back up...dropped my phone and my radio walkie". Nick's vision starts to get worse, but then he hears Judy's voice "Nick are you hiding from me? You know I will find you **giggles**". "Oh no she's going to...drain me of my blood"! Nick then collapses from the lose of blood.

Nick wakes up in the morning in a bed "oh man what a nightmare", Nick was thinking that it was only a dream but then Nick looks at his arm "crap, it wasn't a dream...wait w...where am I"? Judy appears from the corner "hey Nick". "What...no, no, no, you stay back"! "Its only me Nick, you don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you right now". Judy's eyes where still red "r...right now"? "Well I'll only come after you at night". Nick didn't know what to think "so you're hunting me"? "Yes but I only like to do it at night, its more fun"! "Wait I thought vampires can't live in the sun"? "That's only in movies Nick". Nick did notice that his arm was bandaged "so did you suck my blood"? "No, not yet at least", Nick didn't want the night to come but Judy only wanted Nick's blood. "Yet? Well that makes me feel a lot better...so umm...your eyes are no longer purple"? "Yup, it's a side affect", Judy approaches Nick. "Uh...what are you doing"? Judy grabs Nick's arm "hmm...you should be more careful Nick, that's one reason why I could find you. I can smell your blood". "Well it's not my fault that the glass cut me, I tried to avoid it but a shard got me", Nick was thinking of running out but Nick knew that Judy was faster and could easily catch him. "So Carrots **chuckles** can I leave, I need to go to my house". "Fine", Judy opens the door and Nick gets up and walks to the door, where Judy puts her hand in his arm "don't forget Nick tonight I'm coming for you", Judy smiles. "Uh yea sure...", Judy lets Nick go and closes her apartment door. Nick didn't realize this was her apartment until now, Nick walks out of the apartment building where his police car is parked near the curb, Judy drove it back to her apartment with Nick. "What should I do? I know if I go to the ZPD Judy will kill me for sure"! Nick drives off to his house and opens to door and walks in, Nick locks the door and heads up to his room and lies down on his bed. Today was Nick's day off and that made Nick want to go to work but he couldn't, "man what am I going to do about tonight"! Nick wasn't going to worry now all he wanted to do is rest and he did he fell right asleep but only to wake up to the night!

Nick woke up and realized it was 9:47pm "oh no, this is bad, real bad"! It was pitch black out when Nick looked out the window, but then while Nick looked out the window he saw a pair of red eyes "OH NO! She's here umm...I got to hide (Nick looks around the room), ahh...there's no time for that", Nick heard his front door open "(whispers) what how did she open my door"? Nick heard footsteps climb up the stairs and Nick heard Judy speak "Nicky, I'm coming for ya **giggles**, I just want to...**hisses**", Nick knew that she would find him "(whispers) what I do? She's going to find me any minute". Nick heard his room door open "crap", Nick said, Judy walks in "oh there you are my sweet". Nick's wound was not healed so Judy probably smelled his blood from that. Nick was sitting on his bed, Nick starts to walk back while staring at Judy, she was wearing an all out black outfit Nick couldn't tell what she was exactly wearing. Judy walks to the side if the bed where Nick was sitting her hand slides against the blanket as she walks closer to Nick, then she stops when she is right next to Nick and climbs the bed quickly, she climbed the bed so quickly that Nick didn't see her get on the bed because she was so fast. Judy grabs both of Nick arms and handcuffs them "oh no, this can't be good"! "It's going to be good for me Nick", Judy smiles. Nick was only looking at her red eyes, he did have to admit her red eyes where absolutely gorgeous, "what are you looking at Nick"? "Your eyes", Judy blushes, but then Nick rolls off the bed and runs to the bathroom and locks the door. Nick was sitting near the door trying to take the handcuffs off. Judy was sitting on the other side of the door; Nick finally managed to break them off "there". "Hey Nick I have a question for you", Judy had a lowered voice. "What is it"? "C...can you come out and come with you and can I drink your blood, please"? Judy's voice was in a sad tone and it made Nick want to come out "oh my goodness! That voice was so cute and adorable"! Nick couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, he had to come out but if he did he would fall right into Judy's trap "**sighs** I guess I'll come out", Nick got up and turned to the door and opened it slowly. "Hey Nick", Judy was smirking. "Okay...maybe this wasn't the wisest choice", Judy stood right in front of Nick, her red eyes where staring right at Nick, "umm...what now **chuckles nervously**". Judy pushes Nick to the bed and falls straight on his back. Judy then holds Nick arms down, she was very strong, _how is she able to hold me down,_ Nick tries to get up but Judy kept him pinned, "well Nick looks like you can't do anything", Judy licks her lips "**hisses**" and bits Nick's neck and starts sucking his blood. "Owwww"! Nick reaches for his flashlight that was on his end table, Nick shines it on Judy. "Ahh", Judy is blinded by the flashlight, Nick runs down the stairs and into his kitchen, "she bit me, she really bit me"! Nick feels his neck and feels blood running down his fur "damn, for a second there I thought she was going to kill me", Nick puts a bandage on his neck and looks up the stairs, "hmm, doesn't looks like she's coming but that doesn't mean that she's not coming", Nick hears Judy's voice. "You got that right"! "Damn it she heard me", Nick laughs, "well I can escape from here but then again Judy will just follow me and why is she just hunting me"? "Its cause I want your sweet blood Nicky", Judy was standing right behind Nick. "How did you...where did you...ahh never mind! Hey Judy"? "What"? Nick shines his flashlight in Judy's eyes and takes off running up the stairs, "sly fox", Judy says. Nick starts looking for a room to hide in, "now where can I...", Nick was jumped on by Judy. "Nicky"! She smiles while grabbing onto Nick, Nick falls straight down, "damn it Judy you gave me a bloody nose". "Oh I'm sorry Nick did I break your nose"? Judy was worried, "no but why are you worried, you vampire bunny"! "Vampire bunny? Oh so that's how you want to play this", Judy smirks. "Uh p...play what? Why are you looking at me like that"! Nick's was nervous "wait, wait, wait, I have a question before you do anything else". "And what is that Nick"? "Why are you just hunting me, I mean isn't there other mammals that you hunt"? "No I just want you", Judy looks at Nick with happiness. "Okay I have to admit that your eyes are truly gorgeous", Nick chuckles, "wait you bit me does that mean I'm going to turn into a vampire"! "No Nick that's not what is going to happen". "Okay, whew...because I don't plan on being one". Nick is wondering why is Judy not trying to drink his blood. "Okay...what now Carrots"? "Well I'm getting tired; can I sleep here with you Nick"? Judy gives Nick the cutest face ever, "sure umm..." Judy snuggles close to Nick and lays on his chest. "goodnight Nick", "uh...night Judy..." Nick was confused what just happened but Nick was also getting tired so he lies back against the wall and falls into a deep sleep.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone how is your day? I just wanted to say that the reason why I'm making this one a vampire story is because I read a Zootopia comic where Judy is a vampire. Anyways just wanted to let you guys know hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll still be doing my other Zootopia story and I wanted to say thank you Michaelmanster for being a true friend and inspiring me to do these stories, I want you guys to look him up his work is truly amazing and he's a great inspiration. But anyways thank you guys for you support, I love you all and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nick's Feeling's

Morning had finally come, the sun was beaming onto Nick's face "morning already, huh"? Nick saw Judy sleeping soundly on Nick's chest, Nick looked at Judy's face "she something", Nick always did have deep feelings for her. There was no one else that made Nick have a smile on his face, Nick looked at Judy's small fangs that where hanging down from her lips "hmmm, I wonder how sharp they are"? Nick pokes her fang with his index finger "oww! Man are they sharp", Nick's finger starts to leak blood. Judy wakes up from the smell of Nick's blood, Nick looks at his finger "oh no". "Morning Nick, what that...", Judy looks at Nick's finger, "what happen sweetheart"? "Oh I uh...poked your fang with my finger. I wanted to see how sharp they are", Nick chuckles. Judy touches her fang and sees some of Nick's blood on her fang, Judy licks away the blood and looks straight up at Nick, "hey Nick"? "Yea"? "C...can I have some of your blood", Judy touches both of her index fingers together and makes a sad face. "Well I guess", Nick holds out his finger that was already bleeding, Judy grabs it slowly and puts it in her mouth. Nick was turning red, Judy continues to suck on his finger, she does notices that Nick was blushes, which gave her an idea, "hey Nicky". "Yea"? Judy pulls his finger out and starts to twirl her tongue around the tip of Nick's finger (where Nick was bleeding) "uh...w...what are you doing". "Teasing you". Nick's tail starts to wag back and fourth, "stupid tail, stop moving", Nick puts his paw on his tail to stop it from moving. "Are you getting excited Nick"? "Uhhh...no", Judy knocks Nick over on his back and stand over his chest. "Ummm...what are doing"? Judy leans down and kisses Nick on his cheek "that's what I'm doing", Judy smirks at Nick. Nick was in shock "well ummm...that was...something", Judy walked over to Nick's room and headed inside. Nick got up and walked into his room where Judy was taking her shirt off "oh crap, I'm sorry", Nick covers his eyes and walk's to the door but he bumps into the wall and falls, "oww my back". Judy ran to Nick "Nick are you okay"? "Yea I'm okay", Nick noticed that Judy was wearing his shirt, "hey why are you wearing my shirt"? "Well I can't stay my black shirt, its all dirty and if you want it back you have to take it from me", "what! I can't take it from you, your wearing it". "So", Judy said with a sly smile, Nick was going to wear that shirt today. "Uh so"? Nick was blushing a little "well if your going to wear it then I'll just take it off myself", Judy starts to unbutton Nick's Hawaiian shirt. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, don't take it off in front of me"! Judy laughs, "I know, I was just teasing you silly", Judy walks into Nick closet. "Whew, for a minute there I thought she was seriously going to take it off in front of me", Judy came out of Nick's closet wearing a black tee shirt that Nick bought but it was too small for him. "Hey Judy if you want you can have that shirt it doesn't fit me". "Really"? "Yea", Nick smiles. "Oh thank you Nick", Judy loved it because it smelled like Nick. "Now if you excuse me Carrots, I'm going to take a shower". "Okay", Nick walks in his bathroom and closes the door. Nick was taking all of his clothes off and went to turn on the water, Nick took off his bandage that was on his neck, "damn its still bleeding **laughs**, oh Judy you sly bunny", Nick walks into his shower and starts to wash his fur but then Nick notices blood around his feet. It was his neck that was leaking blood, "oh well", Nick wouldn't worry about it, besides it wasn't that bad. Judy was in Nick's room looking at his stuff but then she smelled blood "*sniffs** hmmm, Nick must be bleeding", Judy's red eyes got redder when she smelled blood, Judy once did try other mammals blood but their blood wasn't like Nick's, his was sweet, there was something about him that made Judy only crave his blood.

Judy was trying to control her hunger but she was just too thirsty for Nick, "come on Judy control yourself", she said. Nick was finishing up his shower "should be clean enough", Nick turns the water off and grabs a towel wrapping it around his waist, Nick walks out of the shower and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. "Ahh! Still bleeding, I should get a bandage but its in my room where...Judy is". Nick grabbed his brown pants and slipped them on and opened the door to his room, he saw Judy sitting on his bed, her eyes where bright red, brighter than usual, "this can't be good", Judy got up and approached Nick. "Judy are you okay"? "Yes I'm fine", Judy continues to approach Nick. "I'm just going to grab a bandage", Nick looks in his drawer "there's nothing here, must have left them downstairs be right back", Nick runs out of his room and into his hallway but then Judy grabs onto his back "ahhhh"! Judy scared Nick "oh sorry Nick didn't mean to scare you". "Its fine", Nick didn't have a shirt on, Judy could see Nick's blood rushing down his chest, Nick looks down at his chest, "uh...its paint, not blood *chuckles nervously**". "Nick I can tell its blood and I can smell it". "oh", Nick forgot that she had a keen sense of smell, Nick starts to walk backwards but Nick wasn't paying attention to the stairs and falls right down them. "Well that hurt, ouch! My neck now hurts", Nick gets on his feet and starts walking to his kitchen, Judy runs down the stairs. "Nick are you alright"! Nick turns around "yea I'm fine", Nick gets to his kitchen and opens a cabinet "there you are", Nick grabs the box of bandages and sets them on the table, "hey Carrots want to help me"? "Help you with what"? "Well whipping the blood off my fur", Nick grabs a rag and holds it out, Judy walked over and grabbed the rag. Nick puts a bandage on the bite "man Carrots you bit hard **laughs**". "Ummm...sorry about that ". "Its fine", Judy starts to crave Nick's blood from seeing the blood drip down his chest, Judy stops whipping up the blood on Nick's chest. "Uh...Carrots you okay, Carrots"?"**hisses**", Judy bits Nick's chest. "Owww"! Nick couldn't move his arms or legs "what, why can't I move, did she do something"? Judy was sucking the blood from Nick's chest but then Judy stops "**gasps** I...I'm sorry Nick I couldn't help it", Judy starts to tear up. "Don't cry Carrots, its fine, you didn't do anything wrong", Nick grabs Judy and hugs her. "Oh Nick thank you for understanding ". "Don't worry Carrots I'll always understand and I'll do anything for you", Nick always did have strong feeling for her. "Hey you know what, let me take you out somewhere or lets do something together tonight". "Sure lets go to a drive in movie theater". "Great idea Carrots"! Nick did take a week off of work and Judy still had 9 days off, as time past it was 9:40pm, Nick was getting ready he was wearing nice stripped shirt with a black tie and some black pants, Nick was planning on taking Judy to a park after the movie, Judy knocked on Nick's door (Judy went back to her apartment to get dressed). Nick opened the door Judy was wearing a purple dress, "you know what Carrots lets go out to eat instead of watching a movie and I got to say you look absolutely gorgeous". "You look handsome Nick", Judy smiles. Nick walks out to his car and opens the passengers side for Judy "why thank you Nicky". "Nicky"? Judy giggles, Nick gets in the car an drives off to a restaurant that he knows of, Judy and Nick arrive at the restaurant called "Good Eat's". Nick and Judy had a table reserved in the outside Nick leads Judy to their table, "oh Nick this is a beautiful spot to eat and chat". "You like it? I thought I would make this a night to remember". "Oh I'm going to remember this", Nick then was thinking what was Judy going to eat? "Judy what are you going to eat, I mean your a vampire". "Nick just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't eat the things I usually eat", Judy was smiling at Nick with her big red eyes. "Oh...", Judy and Nick laugh, a tiger comes up to their table "hello, what may I get you two"? Nick looks at the menu "I'll have bug spaghetti with some orange juice". "And I'll have some honey glazed carrots and some water", the tiger writes their order down. "Okay your order should be ready in 15 minutes". Judy and Nick answer "thank you".

"So Carrots I got ask you something"? "What's you're question"? "How come you don't drink other animal's blood"? "Well I did once but their blood doesn't taste as good as yours", Judy smirks. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing"? "Well...I think it's a good thing", Judy laughs. "So how does it feel to be a predator"? "It feels awesome", the waiter comes with their food. "One bug spaghetti and one honey glazed carrots and here are your drinks (puts down their food and drinks)". Nick thanks the waiter and so does Judy "boy this looks good", Nick says with excitement. "This sure does Nick", minutes pass and they both finish up eating and then they start talking. "So Carrots are you still hunting me"? "Yes". "So does that mean when I go home you will be there"? "Probably", Judy smiles. "How long are you going to hunt me"? "Forever", Nick didn't expect that. "Uh...forever"? "I told you I only want your blood". "Well if it's forever I might as well get used to it", Nick smiles at Judy and looks deep into her red eyes. "What"? Judy asks, "well it's just that I think you absolutely beautiful, I can't ever take my eyes off you", Judy blushes. "Your so sweet Nick". "Thanks **chuckles**". Nick and Judy leave the restaurant and head to the park, they reach the park and start walking down a path, and Nick looks down at Judy's paw. Nick is thinking if he should grab it but before he could decide Judy grabs his paw, Judy looks up at Nick and Nick looks down at Judy, Nick's tail was wagging in happiness. "Ummm...Judy there's something that I always wanted to ask", Judy's ears stood up in curiosity, "**sighs** here I go, ever since we started working together I've been having strong feeling for you, like every time I'm with you I feel like my heart is going to explode and every night when I'm staring at the stars I feel like one of them is you and I always think that one star is my star. But what I'm trying to say is that I...I'm love with you and I would do anything for you, I would die for you and I would even kill for you to keep you safe. There is nothing wrong with two different species to date I have seen it before". "Oh my goodness Nick I never heard anyone say that about me and when you were sleeping in my room I was reading about other species becoming mates, its actually common. Also I'm in love with you, I always did and that's one reason why I hunt you". Judy giggles, "do does that mean we're mates"? "Yes it does my love", Nick grabs Judy into his arm and kisses her on her sweet lips, the kiss seemed like it lasted forever, Nick and Judy hoped it would but they both released their lips from each other. "Wow Carrots that was...amazing", Nick felt like his heart would pop out, "I'm glad it was Nick", Nick and Judy continued to walk and talk but then after while they decided to head home, Nick opened the passengers side door of the car, Judy got in and Nick closed the door and got in himself and drove off to Judy's apartment. Nick reached her apartment "thank you Judy for coming". "No problem Nick", Judy leans over and kisses Nick. "Night Carrots see you tomorrow". "Night Nick, see you tonight", Judy smiles. "Yea see you tomor...wait did you say tonight"? "You'll have to find out yourself, Judy leaves the car and walks up to her apartment room."Tonight? Crap I'm still not used to Judy sucking my blood", Nick then drives off to his house, Nick reaches his house walks in and heads to his room. Nick lays back on his bed and falls asleep.

Nick wakes in the middle of the night, when all of a sudden his bedroom window opens, Nick just woke up so his vision was blurry for only a second, "huh, who's there"? Nick looks around the room but sees nothing "hmm must be seeing things". Nick did notice that someone was in his room but they were in a dark corner, Nick looked closely "**gasps** its Judy...crap", Nick was too tired to move, Judy came out from the shadows and into the moon light. "Hey Nicky". "Why do you keep calling me Nicky"? "Because why not"? Nick had a tired look on his face "so I take it that when you said I'll see you tonight, it wasn't a joke"? "Nope", Judy had a grin on her face, Nick rolls of his bed, "damn it, I fell right on my shoulder"! Judy was standing right in front of him "w...what how did you get over so fast"? "I have my ways", Judy walks closer to Nick, Nick closes his eyes, while Nick's eyes were closed Judy grabbed Nick's paw, Nick opened his eyes, "uh...I was expecting you to bit me"? "I'm not just here for that Nick". "Then what are you here for Carrots"? Nick ears were perking up "well I was feeling lonely and I thought it would be okay if I came here", Judy's ears were down and she was giving Nick a innocent look. "How can I say no to that beautiful face", Nick was staring at Judy's red eyes. Nick got up and approached Judy "you can always come here whenever you feel lonely", Nick noticed that Judy was shivering, so Nick took off his shirt and laid it around her. "That should keep you warm Carrots and besides I can't have my girl getting sick", Nick smiles. "Thank you Nick", Judy was blushing. "Hold on let me turn on the lights", Nick flipped his light switch and the lights came on. Judy was blushing even harder because Nick had no shirt on and he was in his underwear, Nick then realized that he was in his underwear. "Ahhh, I'm so sorry Judy I forgot that I was in my underwear...let me put on some pants", Nick grabbed a pair of brown pants and slipped them on. "So you sleep without pants"? "Uh...yea...sorry you had to see me like that **chuckles**". "Its okay, I thought it was kind of cute", Judy giggles. "Uh...cute"? "Yea cute", Judy was looking at Nick with a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like that"? The lights in the room go out and everything was pitch black.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone how are you today? So someone said that Judy and Nick should have sex, well...I was thinking about that but I want to know if you guys would want that to happen? Also I will be continuing the other Zootopia story, but anyways I love you all and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Love

Nick looks around the room in the dark room, Nick could see just fine in the dark but he noticed Judy was gone. Then all of a sudden Nick was tackled once again by Judy "not again Carrots", Nick was on his stomach. "Sorry Nicky, I was just playing around", Judy had a sly smirk. Nick looked up at Judy who was looking down at him and Nick was looking up at her "what are you going to do now? Drink my blood again"? Nick was actually smiling and chuckling, "well...maybe", Judy has a sly look. But then Judy looks at the window and sees the moon truing into a blood moon, Judy keeps her eyes focused on the moon. Nick gets up and tries to get Judy's attention "uh...Judy? What's wrong"? Nick looks out the window and sees the blood moon "why is she staring at the moon"? But her focus on the moon comes to an end, Nick runs up to her, "Judy are you all right"? Judy looks at Nick with her red eyes but her eyes are even brighter than before. Her eyes where once a bright red but this one is different. "Uh...J...Judy why are your eyes like that"? Nick starts to walk backwards to the door and Judy starts to walk towards him, Nick takes off running to the living room, "what's going on? After she looked at the moon she..." Nick then realized something, "so if the moon is red or something, and then she becomes very hungry and she did look like she wanted to drink my blood", Nick was trying to figure out why. "Hmm must be a thing that boost's her vampire instincts or maybe it's just her thirst", Nick went to the stairs and looked to see if Judy was coming, "where is she? She must be..." Nick smelled Judy's scent behind him, Nick turns around and saw that Judy was grinning at him, "Judy...my love are you okay"? Nick was calm, "yes Nick I'm fine", Judy had a sweet tone to her voice. Nick grabbed Judy into his arms and hugged her, until she bit him, "Judy? Nick then realized she lost control of her hunger, Judy starts to drink Nick's blood; Nick could not move he was in shock. Judy then released her fangs from Nick's neck "Nick? Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what happened", Judy bursts into tears. "Its okay Carrots, you just got very...hungry", Nick was still holding Judy in his arms. Sunrise has appeared and Judy's hunger was gone "the blood moon must have affected your hunger", Nick knew that the only reason why she stopped coming after him is cause the blood moon disappeared. "After I looked at the moon I started craving blood like crazy and went after you", Judy was still upset that she hurt Nick. "Well I think you can control your hunger and even if that blood moon comes back you will be able to withstand your hunger", Nick giving Judy a smile. "Thanks Nick for not being afraid of me". Nick was never scared of Judy, but she did make him nervous sometimes, "I would never be afraid of you, plus your my mate and I'll do anything for you", Nick grabs Judy's paws. "You're such a sweet guy and I love you for that". Judy was looking into Nick's green eyes, "and I love you Carrots, with all my heart and soul", Nick puts Judy down. "So Nick since you didn't get much sleep want to get in the bed with me"? Nick smiled, "I'll always say yes to that **laughs**", Nick and Judy walk up the stairs and into the bedroom. They both get in the bed together and snuggle.

Judy woke up next to her handsome mate, she was so lucky to have a guy like him. Judy was stroking Nick's cheek gently "(whispers) I love you Nick", Judy whispers close to Nick's ear. Nick wakes up and looks at Judy, "I love you too", Nick was smiling. Nick got up from his bed and stretched "what time is it Carrots"? Nick was yawning, "its 10:20am", Judy looks at the clock. "10:20? Damn I over slept a bit", Nick goes over to his closet and grabs a blue tee shirt and black shorts. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out soon", Nick walks over to his bathroom door. "Okay Nick, I'll be here", Judy was sitting on Nick's bed. Nick went into the bathroom and closed the door; he got undressed and entered the shower. Judy was waiting patiently for Nick to finish up "hmm maybe I should join Nick, just to tease him", Judy was smirking, Judy went to her car to get some clothes (she didn't walk to Nick's house) and got a pink tee shirt with blue jeans, Judy went back inside Nick house and headed to Nick's bathroom. Nick was still taking a shower and heard the bathroom door open "hmm I've must be hearing things", Nick continues to focus on cleaning himself, Judy was trying to be sneaky and took her clothes off. Judy then opened the shower door and Nick was startled by Judy "ahhh! Wait your naked"! Nick turns around towards the wall and cover his eyes "w..what are you doing Judy"? Nick was very red and nervous, "I'm going to take a shower", Judy had a sly look. "B...but I'm still in here", Nick still had his paws covering his eyes, Judy steps in and closes the shower door. Nick slips from soap on the ground "you okay Nick"? Judy was in front of Nick, "uh..." Nick had his eyes open and saw Judy naked, Nick couldn't get up he was in shock, "what's the matter Nick? Never seen a bunny naked"? Judy giggles, "not once have a I seen a bunny...n...naked", Nick turns his head. "Nick you can look, I won't bit well not yet". Nick got up and looked only a Judy's face, _don't look down, don't look down._ Nick accidentally looks down "ahh crap I looked down"! Judy grabs the shampoo and put it all over her fur and starts washing it off, Nick had his tail between his legs, only to cover his private part. Judy turned to Nick "Nick, can you look at me please"? Nick could never refuse Judy and so he turned (still having his tail between his legs) "is something wrong"? Judy had a cute look on her face "can you wash my back"? Nick's eyes were big "I...I guess", Nick was looking at Judy's red eyes before she turned around; Nick grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto his hands. Nick then put his paws on Judy's back and started rubbing the shampoo around her back. Nick didn't look down, only up, Nick was blushing hard and Judy liked to make Nick blush, she thought it was cute when he blushed. Nick finished rubbing the shampoo on Judy back "okay I finished", Judy turns around and grabs the shower head (the shower head that extends), "here you do it", Judy holding the shower in front of Nick. "Uh...me"? Nick looking into Judy's eyes, "yes you", Judy was making Nick feel nervous. Nick grabs the shower head and starts to clean Judy back "there your all clean", Nick didn't look below Judy back. "You missed a spot", Nick was confused, "what I got all of your back", Judy points to her chest. Nick didn't look but knew where she was pointing "oh no I'm not doing that...you do it", Judy puts the shower head back into Nick paws. "And I say your going to do it, it's called a hustle sweetheart", Judy was giggling. "Fine", Nick started washing her chest but Nick was not looking down, "are you nervous Nick"? Judy was smiling, "yes I am", Nick finishes up washing Judy and hangs it back up. Judy turns the water off and grabs a towel; Nick grabs a towel as well and gets dressed. Judy finishes getting dressed and walks out the bathroom and into Nick's room. Nick was behind her and enters his room "hey Nick I'm a little thirsty...can I suck your blood"? Nick didn't know how to respond to that but he had to say something "well umm...oh hey what's that", Nick points the window and runs out the door, "there's nothing N...Nick"? Judy saw Nick's tail fly by the door "Nick you know I can find you", Judy was smirking, Nick runs down the stairs and into a small closet. "Whew, I think I managed to escape her, I'm still not used to that bite of Judy's", Nick crammed himself in the closet and heard Judy's footsteps approaching.

Nick was hoping Judy wouldn't find him, and then his phone buzzed. It was a text from Judy "I know where you are love". Nick's eyes grew large, "crap", Nick a small grin on his face. Nick carefully opened the door and looked to see if Judy was around; Nick walked out of the closet and closed the door quietly. "Hey Nicky", Judy was standing behind Nick. "Damn it", Nick turns around and faces Judy. "I told you I would find you", Judy was smiling. "Yea..." Nick slowly walks backwards. Judy then quickly runs behind him "you can't out run me Nick", Judy was smiling. "How did you get behind me so fast"? "I can run at amazing speed", Judy had her paws on her hips. "So you plan on drinking my blood"? Nick wasn't going to run, it would be useless, "yup", Judy gets closer to Nick. Nick back's up to a wall, "crap...you got me cornered, **chuckles** sly bunny", Nick smiles. "Dumb fox", Judy's opens her mouth a little and shows her fangs. Judy licks her lips and jumps on Nick, knocking him down on his back, "uh..ouch", Nick had his eyebrows raised. "Sorry about that", Judy sits on Nick chest. "Close your eyes", Judy get closer to Nick's face, "why do I have to close my eyes"? Judy puts her finger on his lips "shhh, just close them okay"? Nick looks up at Judy's red eyes "**sighs** fine..., Nick closes them. Judy leans over to Nick's neck and slowly bits into his flesh and starts to drink his blood. "Wow that kind of feels...good...interesting", Nick could feel his blood being pumped into Judy's mouth. Judy then retracts her fangs from Nick's neck and wipes away the blood on her lips, "that was delicious, thank you Nick", Judy gives Nick a sly smile. "Uh...your welcome", Judy leans down and kisses Nick for a good 12 seconds, Nick loved it when they kisses it felt like magic. "I love you Judy and for now on you can drink my blood whenever you want and I promise I won't run", Nick holds Judy's paw. "And I love you too Nick", Judy gives Nick a big hug. They both get up from the floor and walk together to the living room "want to watch a movie Carrots"? "Yes I would love that", Judy jumps onto Nick's couch and Nick jumps on the couch and wrestles Judy. Nick pins her to the couch "got you", Nick kisses Judy. "You just got lucky", Judy smirks. "Now what do you want to watch"? Nick turns his TV on and switches it to "Pawflix", "how about a vampire movie"? "**laughs** I kind of expected that", Nick searches for a vampire movie. "And how is that expected of me"? Judy had her eyebrows risen, "well its cause...umm...never mind", Nick didn't want to make Judy get upset. Nick looks for a good vampire movie "oh here's a good one, The Blood Thirsty Bunny", Nick read the summary of the story and it said it was about a girl bunny that turns into a vampire and is hunting a fox, "well isn't that a coincidence, right Judy"? "Yea it is", Judy laughs, Nick plays the movie and grabs the popcorn, as they get further into the movie Nick gets up to get drinks for the both of them. Nick looks up at the movie from the kitchen and sees the vampire bunny drinking blood "maybe I should give Judy some of my blood, she does seem like she's getting thirsty", Nick grabs a cup and grabs a clean syringe from his first aid kit and places it in his arm and starts to fill it with his blood. Nick then ejects it into the cup and keeps placing the syringe in his arm and ejecting it into the cup until it is full. Nick finally fills the cup up to its max and grabs his cup of soda and walks over to the couch with Judy's cup "here you go Carrots", Nick smiles. "Thank you Nick...wait is this blood...your blood"? "Yes it is, you're welcome", Nick smiles. "There's a lot in here...do you feel okay"? "Yes I'm fine, drink up", Nick drinks his cup of soda. Judy puts the cup to her lips and drinks the blood, "mmm, this is delicious", Judy licks her lips, Judy and Nick continue to watch the movie. Nick feels a little tired so he closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately, Nick falls between Judy's legs which startles her a little and notices that he's asleep, so she pull Nick up to her chest and starts stroking his cheek.

Nick wakes up 3 hours later and finds it that he was greeted by Judy's breasts "uh...I uh..." Nick's face was red. Judy notices that Nick was awake, "hey sweetie you sleep well"? "Yea...I can see why I did", Nick having a sly look, "what do you mea...oh your talking about my breasts", Judy giggles. "Umm...y...yea **blushes**", Nick looks up at Judy and sees her smiling. "You're so cute when you blush", Judy looks into Nick eyes. "And you have gorgeous eyes and a beautiful personality". Then Judy blushes, "ha, got you to blush", Nick laughs, Judy gives Nick a sly look and kisses him. Nick falls back asleep on Judy's chest and Judy stays awake and watches Nick sleep. Nick wakes up early in the morning and sees Judy awake, "morning Carrots", Nick rubs his eyes. "Morning pup", Judy giggles. "Pup"? "Well you sleep like one...kind of", Judy gave Nick a kiss. "Wait did you sleep"? "No, vampires don't need to sleep, well at least I don't", Judy only slept when she wanted to. Nick got up half way and realized he was between Judy's legs "uh...did we...have sex", Nick looks around the room. "**Giggles** no silly", Judy lets out a smile. "Well from my perspective it looked like we had long night **chuckles**", Nick smiles and looks into Judy's beautiful red eyes. Nick gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee "hey Carrots want a cup of coffee"? "Nah, I don't really care for coffee", Judy was still lying down. Nick thinks to himself, _hmm maybe I could give her a warm cup of blood._ Nick grabs the syringe he used and cleans it up before he uses it, Nick presses the syringe into his skin and starts to suck his blood into the syringe tube and ejects the blood into the cup and does the same process a few times. The cup was filled with Nick's blood and is then placed into the microwave for a few seconds, Nick walks over to Judy and hands her the cup, "here you go Carrots", Nick holds the cup in front of her. "Blood"? Judy takes a drink, "and it's warm", Judy's eyes grow big. "Yea I thought you would like something warm", Nick sits down on the couch. "It does taste very good", Judy drinks. "So Carrots what are your plans for today"? "I'm not sure", Judy sits up straight. "Well since you don't have any plans for today, would you want to hang around with me for a while"? "I would love that", Judy smirks, Nick was thinking of spoiling Judy today he wanted to make her feel...well special, after all he loved her like if she was the moon and that moon always brightened up Nick's life.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you're having a spectacular 4th of July. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner I was engaged in some important matters, but I should be back on schedule, a chapter everyday. If I don't get a chapter out right away it will be out the next day or so, I hope you all understand. I will be doing some more of my other story (Zootopia: Love Under the Moon). Some one said that it seems strange that Judy suddenly turned into a vampire and that will be answered in the next chapter, where Judy will be explaining how she became a vampire. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying your 4th of July and as always I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Judy's Day

Nick has finally thought of a place that he should take Judy to. He was going to take her to a amusement park, the park was called "The Mamusement". "Hey Carrots"? Nick was sitting next to Judy having his arm around Judy's side, "yea Nick"? Judy was smiling, "you want to head out?"Sure, but where to? "You'll see", Nick had a loving smile. "I'll see"? "Yup, it's a surprise", Nick gets up and grabs Judy's paw, "come on Carrots, let's have some fun"! "Okay, Judy had her ears perked up in curiosity. Nick and Judy walked out of the house, Nick locked the house door and Judy was waiting by Nick's white car. "Ready Nicky"? Judy giggles, "Nicky again"? "Yup", Judy gets into the passenger side. Nick gets into the drivers side and he starts up the car and drives off to the "The Mamusement". Nick and Judy reaches the amusement park, "oh my goodness Nick"! Judy hasn't been to a Zootopia amusement park before, but she has been at one in BunnyBurrow. "What do you think"? "What do I think? Judy was surprised that Nick brought her here, "I think that this is going to be amazing, let's go"! Nick and Judy get out of the vehicle, Judy grabs Nick's paw and runs to the entrance, "whoa, you have gotten fast", Nick didn't expect that Judy was faster. Judy and Nick walk in the amusement park and Judy sees many rides a roller coaster, Ferris wheel, and go-carts, plus many other types of rides. "So Judy what do you want to do first"? "How about the Ferris wheel"? "Sure, oh I almost forgot...the tickets"! Nick runs up to a ticket booth, "30 tickets please", Nick holding 45 dollars up to the ticket vendor and Nick was going to make this day last. A male lion hands Nick the tickets and grabs the cash, "enjoy your time sir". "Thank you", Nick runs over to Judy, "I got the tickets, let's go to the Ferris wheel", Nick grabs Judy's paw and walks over to the Ferris wheel. Nick hands the conductor of the Ferris wheel 4 tickets, "come Carrots", Nick walks onto the seat of the Ferris wheel with Judy. "So Nick? Have you ever been on a Ferris wheel"? "Nope, never", Nick looks at Judy. The Ferris wheel starts going up, "never"? "Yup never", Nick smiles. "How come you never been on one"? "Well I've never wanted to go alone because I want to be with some that I'm close to, it wouldn't seem fun alone", Nick looks into the distance. "It's never fun to be alone, but now you're not alone", Judy kisses Nick on the cheek. "Yea, I'm lucky to be with someone like you", Nick puts his paw on Judy's paw. "You sure are", Judy chuckles. "Judy I was wondering ummm...how did you become a vampire?"I knew one day you would ask that", Judy looks at the animals down below them, "well one day I was in this old house in Downtown and I went into this room with all of these medieval weapons, armor, and other things". "Why were you in that house"? Nick had his ears perked up, "oh because I heard of people saying that there was a criminal hiding in there but there's no one in there". "Oh, so what did you do to become a vampire"? "Well once I went in this room, I saw a small metal box, it was open and inside was a red glowing crystal and there was a liquid inside. So went over to it and grabbed it, once I grabbed it, it shattered and the liquid spills on my paw and then the liquid goes into my skin. After it did that I felt strange and I passed out for like...3 hours or so, once I woke up I felt stronger, faster, and thirsty for blood. I went over to a mirror and looked at myself, I then knew what I was...a vampire and because my eyes were no longer purple", Judy looks up at Nick and smiles. "So are their any vampires out there"? "Well I saw a journal that talked about 5 vampires that lived for many years and that they prey on everyone", Judy sits down. "So they are alive"? Nick sits by Judy, "yea, but I haven't seen them before but I think 2 of them are white tigers, and another 2 are a lion and a elk, oh and the other 1 is a rabbit". "Is that one rabbit you"? Nick laughs, "no it's another rabbit and its a girl bunny, she has white fur with black stripes on her ears", Judy smirks. "Hmmm...I wounded where they are"? "You don't want to meet them", Judy having a serious voice. "Why"? "Cause they kill everyone they meet and they will drink your blood till your dry". Nick looks at Judy, "have you seen them Carrots"? "No and I don't plan to meet them", Judy looks at Nick and she noticed he was worried. "Carrots...these guys sound like they killed many innocent mammals", Nick face turns angry. "Don't worry Nick; I don't think they killed anyone in Zootopia". Nick smiles at Judy, "yea...you're probably right, but anyways what do you want to do now"? "Want to get something to eat"? "Sure", the ride stops as Nick and Judy get to the bottom. Nick and Judy get off and head to a food stand.

Nick orders a bug taco with extra cheese and Judy orders a salad. Nick and Judy sit at a table and they start eating their food, "so Carrots what do you want to do after this"? "How about one of those love tunnel rides"? Nick looks up at Judy, "uh...love tunnel ride"? "Yea, why not"? Judy giggles, Nick turns red because he has never been on a love tunnel ride, "yea, I guess we can do that". After Nick and Judy finisher their meal they both headed to the love tunnel ride, "so Nick have you been one before"? "Nope", Nick was starting to get nervous and Nick didn't understand why he was getting nervous, "okay...here we go", Nick and Judy reach the ride and Nick hands the conductor 3 tickets. The ride was a 2 person boat with hearts painted around the sides; Nick and Judy climb inside the small boat that was on a narrow patch of water, "oh boy here we go", Nick chuckles nervously. "You scared of boats"? "No it's just I haven't been on one before and being with a cute girl makes me nervous for some reason", the ride starts to move down the patch of water that went straight down into a small river. "Cute"? "Oh sorry I meant gorgeous", Nick was clutching onto his legs with his paws. "You're so cute when you get nervous", Judy smirks at Nick. Nick looks at Judy's beautiful red eyes, "hey I wonder why people haven't said anything about your eyes and your fangs"? "Maybe it's because they think I have eye colored contacts and fake fangs", Judy rubs her paw on Nick arm. Nick then feels less nervous and more calm, Nick looks down at Judy's paw, "well that's one way to calm me down **chuckles**", Nick looks up at Judy's eyes which were glowing in the dark since they entered the dark part of the tunnel. Judy leans over and kisses Nick on the lips for a good 20 seconds, "how was that...Nicky"? Judy gave Nick a sly smile, "well that was absolutely amazing and especially the taste of your sweet lips", Nick then gives Judy a sly smile. "Hey Nick"? Judy rubs her two index fingers against each other, "yes, what is it"? "Can I drink some of your blood"? "Uh...in here"? Nick looks around the room they where in, it was a little dark but no one was around, "there's no one around Nick". "Okay, go ahead", Nick pulls his shirts down a little so that his neck would be exposed. Judy stands up so that she could reach Nick's neck, since he's taller then her, Judy presses her fangs down on Nick's neck and starts sucking his sweet blood. "Wow, your fangs are really sharp", Nick could feel his blood being pumped out of his body and into Judy's mouth. Judy then retracts her fangs from Nick's neck and wipes the blood of her lips, "that was delicious", Judy laughs. "Well my blood is the only kind you like so I guess it must be a treat to you". "It sure is", Judy sits down next to Nick. "After this do you want to head back home"? Judy nodes in agreement, "sure". After the ride stopped Nick and Judy went back to the car and drove off to Nick's house. A few minutes later, Nick and Judy reach the house and they both head inside. "Well Carrots, what now"? "How about we watch a movie"? Nick smiles, "sure, what do you want to watch"? "Fast and Furryous", Judy went to the couch and sat down. "I'll get the popcorn", Nick looks in the cabinets but there was no popcorn, "hey Carrots I'm going to the store to get more popcorn", Nick grabs his car keys. "Okay, where are you going to go"? "TundraTown, I'll be back soon", Nick walks over to Judy and kisses her. "Hurry back Nick", Judy smirks. "I will", Nick walks out the door and gets in his car and drives off to TundraTown.

Nick reaches TundraTown, where the store that Nick was going to had the most delicious popcorn. Nick went in the store called "Zoo Soopers" and bought the popcorn, "Judy is going to love this kind, its my fav...", Nick saw something red in the ground next to him. "Is that blood"? The snow patch was red, Nick walked over to it and touched it, "its fresh...30 minutes ago, I would say", Nick looks around and sees no body or anybody hurt. But then Nick sees a white rabbit, "hello there", the bunny turns around and Nick sees blood dripping down her fangs. She did match the description that Judy spoke of, "oh no", Nick backs up and runs for his car but before he reached his car he slipped on some ice. "Oww...damn that hurt", Nick sits up and notices the girl bunny standing in front of Nick. The bunny speaks softly, "hello there", she smiles. Nick's heart beings to race, "w...what do you want", Nick saw the girl bunny's red eyes. "I want...your...blood", she smiles. Nick tries to get up but slips on the ice, "y...you stay away from me", and Nick's back was up against a car. "You know you're pretty cute for a fox", the bunny smirks. Nick had no idea what to do; he would be caught if he ran but he had to try, so Nick got up quickly and ran for his car. Nick managed to make it and started the car and floored it, he drove quickly back to his house, but at what cost?


	5. Chapter 5: Blood on Ice: Part 1

Nick entered his house and sees Judy lying down on the couch, Nick walks over to the kitchen and places the popcorn on the counter. Nick didn't want to tell Judy about his encounter with the white rabbit; Nick didn't want to make Judy get all stressed about the situation at hand. Nick puts the popcorn in the microwave for one minute and thirty seconds. Judy walks over to Nick and wraps her arms around Nick's sides, "hey Nick, what took you so long"? Nick spoke in a nervous tone, "uh...t...there was traffic and I had to take the long way here so I wouldn't be caught up in traffic". "Are you okay"? Judy tilted her head a little, "yea I'm fine". The microwave beeps and Nick grabs the bag and pours all the popcorn in a large bowl, "there we go, now we are all set for the movie", Nick chuckles. "Hey Carrots are you going to stay the night"? "Yea, oh and I did go back to my apartment to get clothes and stuff", Judy smiles at Nick. "Cool, now we can cuddle", Nick gives Judy a sly smile. Judy chuckles and nudges Nick in the side, "dumb fox". "Sly bunny", Nick laughs. Judy and Nick sit down and the movie starts, "have you seen Fast and Furryous Nick"? "No", Nick puts his arm around Judy. During the middle of the movie Judy falls asleep on Nick's lap, "she must be exhausted from all the stuff we did", Nick rubs Judy's soft cheek. Nick all of a sudden hears a walking on his porch, Nick put a pillow under Judy head and gets up to check what that noise was. Nick opens the door and walks around his porch, "hmmm...must be kids messing with me", Nick turns around but as he was about to go inside he hears a voice, "Hello again". Nick turns around and sees the white bunny, Nick's heart starts to race, "you again...what do you want"? The white bunny smiles, "I want you sweetie". Nick looks at Judy sleeping, Nick was only thinking about Judy's safety, and so Nick closes the door and turns back around to the girl bunny. "Why are you here"? Nick had his arms crossed, "well I've heard that your blood is delicious", the white bunny laughs. "What is your name"? "My name is Rosie", Rosie was the leader of her vampire group. Rosie walks closer to Nick, "no, no, no, you stay back vampire...bunny", Nick remembered when he said something like that to Judy. "Hmmm...so you know what I am"? "Yea I know what you are I'm even dating a..." Nick didn't want to put Judy in danger, so he didn't say anything. "So what's your name cutie"? "Uh...cutie"? Nick had a strange feeling that this bunny was planning something, "so what's your name"? Rosie smirking, "**sighs** it's Nick and why does this matter"? "Because I like to know the name of my prey", Rosie approaches Nick. Nick backs up and looks into the window and sees his beautiful girl sleeping, Nick was pushed onto the ground. "I heard that fox blood is the best", Rosie grabs Nick's arm. Nick tries to pull his arm away but Rosie had a strong grip on Nick's arm, Rosie bites Nick's arm and starts sucking his blood, Rosie retracts her fangs and looks up at Nick and has a surprise look. Rosie runs off and Nick had no clue why? But Nick wouldn't think too much about it, Nick gets up and walks in the house and gets back to Judy and lies back down with her, as if nothing happened.

Nick was still sleeping and Judy was wrapped in his arms but then Nick woke up from a strange feeling on his arm, it was bleeding! Blood was dripping onto Judy's side, Nick got up and walked slowly to the kitchen, Nick was putting pressure on the wound which was dripping blood. "Ahhh! Damn that white bunny...", Judy never made Nick bleed like this. Nick started to feel dizzy and fell onto his knees, "don't pass out", Nick grabbed some gaze that was in drawer next to him and wrapped it around his arm. Judy was standing behind him, "**gasps** what happened Nick"? Judy looked worried, "I uh...cute myself when I was cutting some carrots up", Nick didn't want to tell Judy about Rosie, it could upset her. "How did you cut yourself on the arm, when you had your paw closer to the blade", Judy had her arms crossed. "I...uh...don't know", Nick tries to get up but falls on the ground. "Nick"! Judy runs over to Nick, "I'm fine", Nick smiles. "No your not you need a doctor", Judy grabs her phone out of her pocket. "No! I don't need a doctor I can fix this myself. In the cabinet there's a first aid kit and in it some stitches, could you grab it"? Judy runs over to the cabinet and grabs the first aid kit and brings it over to Nick, "and in the fridge there a blood bag on the bottom", Nick opens the first aid kit and grabs the IV tube and the stitches, Judy opens the fridge and grabs the blood bag from the bottom, "is this your blood Nick"? "Yes, I was going to give it to you so that you can drink it", Nick grabs the needle and puts the string in the needle and starts stitching up his wound. Nick finishes and Judy hands Nick the blood bag, Nick hooks up the IV tube to the bag and at the end if the tube was a small needle, Nick put the end of the tube in his arm and the blood starts pumping into his arm. "This should help me", Nick starts to feel better. The blood bag was finally empty and Nick has regained his strength, "I feel so much better", Nick pulls the IV out of his arm and walks to the couch. Judy notices that Nick's blood was on her side, Judy grabs a paper towel and wipes it off, "you sure that you cut yourself"? "Yea, why do you ask"? "Cause it looked more like a bite mark", Judy had her paws on her hips. "Well...I did cut myself", Nick was about to tell her the truth but he couldn't. "Nick did I bite you"? "What? No, but even if you did I wouldn't bleed like this", Nick had a feeling that Judy was suspecting something. "Okay...I guess...but anyways I'm going to go to TundraTown to get some ice cream do you wa..." Judy was cut of by Nick. "No! Don't go to TundraTown, at least not without me", Nick wasn't going to risk Judy's safety, even though she was a vampire doesn't mean the other vampires won't hurt her, Nick was going to protect Judy, even if it meant putting his life in danger. "Why can't I go"? Judy was confused, "uh...because ummm...you'll get sick", Nick was trying to make up an excuse. "Sick...**giggles** really Nick"? "Uh...yea, I can't have my girl getting sick, now can I"? Judy looks at Nick with a sly look, "**sighs** fine", Judy goes to the couch and lies down. Sooner or later Nick was going to have to tell Judy about his encounter.

A few hours later Nick was upstairs in his room thinking about if he should tell Judy. "If I tell Judy she might get mad at me or even go after that white bunny...**sighs** but if I don't tell her then I might be killed or worse Judy might be killed"! Nick has finally made up his mind; he was going to tell Judy what happened. Nick went down the stairs where Judy was on the couch reading a book, "ummm...Judy can I talk to you"? "Sure Nick what's up"? Judy lays her book on the end table next to the couch, "the reason why I didn't want you to go is because...uh...there are...other vampires out there", Nick's ears were down. "What? What do you mean Nick"? "Well when I went to TundraTown yesterday I encounter a vampire and she was a bunny like you but with white fur and wanted to drain me of my blood, and when you were sleeping she came up to my door step and started drinking my blood and that's why I was bleeding", Nick looks at Judy. "You mean this other BUNNY TRIED TO KILL YOU"! "Oh no..." Nick saw the anger in Judy face. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR HURTING MY MATE"! Judy was furious, "no, no, no, Judy I'm fine and she ran away after drinking my blood...for some strange reason", Nick still didn't understand why she ran. Nick walked over to Judy and gave her a hug so that she would calm down and she did calm down. Nick finished hugging Judy and smiled at her but Judy was still a little mad, "Nick that bunny is the same bunny I talked about isn't it"? "Yea, but don't worry she probably won't come back", Nick wasn't too sure about that. "Did she say anything to you", Judy had her arms crossed. "Uh...she did say one thing, **chuckles nervously**", Nick had his paw on his neck. "And what did she say", Judy was thumping her foot. "She said that I...I'm cute for a fox", Nick saw Judy get anger. "SHE CALLED YOU CUTE"! Judy was now very anger. "J...Judy don't worry I didn't reply to her", Nick only loved Judy and he would only love her for the rest of his life.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone how is you're day? In the next chapter or the one after that some exciting things will be happening. I've been getting to know you guys better and especially the one's I've been talking to and I'm grateful that there is people who are just absolutely amazing. Again, I love you all and don't be afraid to PM me I love talking to you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Blood on Ice: Part 2

Judy was by the kitchen table, she had an anger look and Nick didn't want to mess with her. But Nick wanted to talk to her, "**chuckles nervously** hey Carrots, ummm...you want to go out with me"? Judy looks at Nick with her beautiful red eyes, "**sighs** sure", Judy walks over to Nick. Nick opens the front door for Judy, "ladies first", Nick smiles. Judy walks out the door and Nick locks the door and follows Judy to the car. Judy gets in the passenger side and Nick hops in the drivers side and starts the car, "uh...Judy before we go can I ask you something"? "What is it Nick"? Judy had a calm tone, "are you mad at me"? Nick didn't like it when Judy got anger with him, "no I'm not mad at you Nick, I'm just worried now that the vampire who came here might come back for you", stuff", Nick had a surprise for Judy at the middle of the park. It was dusk when Judy and Nick started walking, "hey Carrots lets go over here", Nick turns to the middle of the park where the surprised was. The surprise was a blanket laying on the ground with 7 candles around it, "oh would you look at that", Nick gives Judy a sly smile. Judy's eyes light up with happiness, "Nick did you set this up"? "Hmmm...maybe", Nick smirks. Judy gives Nick a hug, "I love you Nick", Judy was still hugging Nick. "And I love you Judy", Nick picks up Judy and hugs her a little tighter. Nick puts Judy down and grabs Judy's paw and walks over to the picnic. Nick lies down on the blanket with Judy, "so Judy I was thinking ummm...w...would you one day uh...want kids **blushes**", Nick always wanted to know if Judy wants kids. Judy gives Nick a sly look, Nick looks a Judy, "uh...why are you looking at me like that"? "Cause I didn't know that you wanted kids", Judy smiles. "Well...yea I want kids one day but do you want kids"? "Yes I want kids of my own", Judy always wanted kids. Nick was looking a Judy's slender body, "what are you looking at Nicky"? Nick's eyes got big, "uh...nothing, I mean I was looking at your...eyes", Nick chuckles. Judy raises her eye brows, "sure you were", Judy had an idea what he was looking at, and she knew that he wasn't a pervert, he was just silly. "Let's Judy's ears are now droopy. "Don't worry love, she won't come back but if she does then I'll kill her if she tries to hurt you", Nick makes a tight fist. Nick drives off to the park so that Nick and Judy can hang out. Nick reaches the park, "we're here", Nick turns the car off and opens the drivers door, Judy gets out and walks over to Nick. "So Nick what are we going to do here"? "Well...we are just going to hang out and some other eat some of this food", Nick grabs a plate of honey glazed carrots and hands the plate to Judy. "Thanks Nick", Judy takes a bite of the carrots. "Now I don't know how I'm going to give some of my blood for a drink since I don't have a syringe", Nick felt bad that he forgot the syringe. "Who said that we need a syringe..." Judy puts down the plate and approaches Nick. "So...it's the old fashion way then"? Nick smirks, Judy knocks Nick onto his back, "uh...ouch", Nick looks at Judy's red eyes as she leans towards Nick's neck. But before she was going to drink Nick's blood Judy hops onto Nick's chest gently, "hey Nick guess what", Judy has a sly smile. "What"? Judy bites Nick's neck gently, "oh...that's what it was", Nick could feel the blood being pumped into Judy's mouth and it did feel good, in a strange way. Judy retracted her fangs from Nick's neck and some of his blood was dripping down Judy's mouth, Judy wipes the blood off of her mouth with her index finger and licks the blood off of her finger. Judy kisses Nick and Nick kisses back, they both kiss for a long time. Nick gets back up and starts eating a blueberry pie, a few hours later it was time for them to head back home. Nick got everything and followed Judy back to the car, they both get in and Nick drives Judy back to his house.

Nick reaches his house but notices the front door was open. "What the..." Nick could have sworn he locked the door. Nick parked his car and got out, "Judy you stay in the car", Nick had a bad feeling. "But Nick I..." Judy was cut off by Nick raising his paw up. "I need you to stay here, I can't put my girl in danger", Nick walks off to the front door and notices a...bloody arrow pointing to the upstairs. "Oh no..." Nick knew if he didn't follow the arrow something bad might happen. Nick proceeds to follow the bloody arrow up the stairs and it lead to his room, Nick opened his bedroom door and there stood Rosie. She turned around and spoke, "hello...Nick", Rosie walked towards Nick. "What do you want this time"? Nick had a calm voice but he was acting serious, "when I tasted your blood, it was so good that I came back for some more and to bring you back with me", Rosie smirks. "Why would I want to go with you"? "Well you're going to come no matter what", Rosie tackles Nick. "Oww! Was that necessary"? Nick tries to get up but Rosie pinned him by holding his arms down, but just as Rosie had him pinned Judy runs in. Rosie stands up, "what? I thought I was the only bunny who had vampirism", Rosie didn't expect another vampire to appear. Judy sees Nick on the ground, "what did you do to him"! "You're a vampire", Rosie was still shocked to see another bunny who was a vampire. "Hey! I asked you a question"! "Oh, no I didn't hurt him and why would you care"? Rosie's ears were perked up, "because he's my mate", Judy was getting furious. Rosie pulled out a tranquilizer and shot Judy, "good to know", Rosie smiled. Rosie looked down at Nick who was looking Judy, "JUDY"! Nick ran over to Judy, No...what did you do to her", Nick started to get upset. "Oh don't worry, she's just sleeping", Rosie was looking at Nick. The tranquilizer dart must have been a sleeping dart, Nick looks up at Rosie was pointing the tranquilizer at Nick, "sorry sweetheart". Nick's eyes grow big, Rosie fire the tranquilizer at Nick and Nick passes out.

Nick woke up a few hours later and noticed he was in a dark room but he could see all of the things around him since he had night vision. "Where am I"? Nick looks around the room, the walls were cracked and there was a large metal table in the middle of the room. Nick had noticed that he wasn't chained up, "hmmm...strange..." Nick gets up on his feet and walks to the door that was on his right. "Hello (echoes)"? Nick tries to open the door but it was locked but then the door opens and it was Rosie, "hey Nick", Rosie smirks. "Oh no...not you again", Nick backs up to the table. Rosie walks towards Nick, "so are you and that other bunny...mates"? "Why would you care", Nick has a serious look. "Oh no reason", Rosie smiles. "So why are you here"? "Well I got thirsty and...you're blood should help quench my thirst", Rosie gets closer to Nick. "What! No, my blood is only for Judy", Nick puts his paws on his neck. Rosie trips Nick and he falls to the ground, "oww! What was that for"? Nick noticed that Rosie disappeared but then she appeared behind Nick and bits him on the neck and starts drinking his blood, "HEY! Get off me"! Nick grabs her but she manages to escape his paws. Rosie wipes her mouth and walks out, "damn that bunny bites hard", Nick touched the bite mark and some blood goes onto his paw. Judy was in another room sleeping but she wakes up from Nick yelling, "Hey"! Judy stands up, "Nick"! Judy goes to the door and tries to get it open but just as she was trying to get it open the door opens, "hello...Judy is it"? Rosie stands in front of Judy, Rosie was about the same height as Judy but she had different colored fur. "What do you want"? "Well I was wondering if you want to see Nick". Rosie smiles, "is this a trick"? Judy crosses her arms, "no, it's not a trick, follow me and don't try anything", Rosie walks out the room and Judy follows behind her. Rosie reaches Nick room, where a large white tiger was guarding the front door, "hello Snow, we're going in that room now", Rosie smiles at Snow. "Okay", Snow turns around and opens the door. Judy was the first to enter and Rosie follows Judy, "Nick"! Judy yells and runs to Nick, Nick turns around, "Judy"? Judy hugs Nick and starts crying, "N...Nick are you okay **sniffs**", Judy still was hugging Nick. "I'm okay love, but I'm more worried about you", Nick kisses Judy on the cheek. Judy looks up at Nick and sees some blood running down his neck, "**gasps** Nick what did they do to you", Judy wipes her tears. "Ummm...Rosie bit me but I'm fine", Nick smiles. Rosie walks up to Nick and Judy, "so you two are a couple, that's cute", Rosie smirks in a sinister way. Judy turns around and looks at Rosie, "YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND"! Judy tries to attack Rosie but Nick holds her back, "well I'll leave you two alone for a while", Rosie walks out the door and the door locks. Nick looks at Judy and kisses her on the lips, "I'm so glad your okay Judy", Nick grabs Judy in his arms. "I'm glad you're okay", Judy hugs Nick tighter. Nick lets Judy go and starts thinking on how he was going to get out of this situation.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone, how are you guys doing? After I finish with these chapters I may make a special chapter but I have to make sure I'm comfortable with it and make sure you guys would be comfortable with it. I'll talk to you guys about it in the next chapter but for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood on Ice: Part 3

As Nick was thinking on how to get out, Rosie enters the room. Nick turns his head towards Rosie, "**growls** what now"? "Well I was thinking of letting you two go", Rosie smiles. "What? You're joking aren't you"? Nick has a serious look, "no I'm being serious", Rosie was being serious. Judy gets up and makes a serious face, "so if we go you won't kill us on the way out"? Judy had her arms crossed, "that won't happen I promise", Rosie sits down a chair next to the door. Nick and Judy both walk towards the door where Rosie was sitting, Nick watches Rosie as they exit the room. Nick and Judy walk quickly down the hallway that had an exit at the end of it, Judy and Nick exit the building and they both start running to the street. Nick and Judy continue to run down the street until the building they were at was out of sight. Nick and Judy starts to walk since the building they were at was out of sight. A few minutes later Nick makes it to his house with Judy, "finally...we made it to safety, well I least I hope", Nick walks to his door with Judy. Nick opens the door and lets Judy in first, "oh Nick I'm so glad they didn't do anything that would have you die", Judy hugs Nick. "Don't worry Carrots, I'll always be fine", Nick grins a little. Nick then kisses Judy on her sweet lips; Nick retracts from the kiss and smiles. "Hey Carrots"? "Yea Nick"? Judy smiles at Nick, "I'm kind of confused why they let us go..." Nick gives Judy a small grin. "Yea that was kind of weird", Judy sits down at the kitchen table. But Nick and Judy were just too tired to think about what happened back with Rosie, it was very late and Nick wanted to get some rest. "Hey Carrots I'm going to bed, oh and remember we have to go back to work tomorrow, so...do you want to join me"? Nick gives Judy a sly smile, "sure", Judy grabs Nick's paw and heads up the stairs to Nick's room. Nick opens the door to his room and gets into his bed with Judy; they both cuddle up and fall asleep.

Morning came and Nick woke up before Judy did, Nick was looking at his lovely mate, she was so peaceful when she slept. As Nick was watching her sleep Judy woke up and Nick was still lying down next to her. Judy's red eyes looked straight at Nick, Judy smiles and giggles, "hey handsome", Judy gives Nick a sly smile. Nick sits up, "hey Carrots", Nick stretches and gets up from the bed. Judy gets up as well and grabs her police uniform that she brought with her when Nick asked her to stay with him. Nick took off his green Hawaiian shirt and noticed a blood stain, "damn it...there's blood on my favorite shirt", Nick puts the shirt on the floor. "Its okay Nick I'm sure it will wash out", Judy smiles. Nick walks to his bathroom to take a shower; Nick opens the door and closes it. Nick starts taking his clothes off and walks over to the shower and turns on the shower, Nick walks in the shower and slides the shower door shut. As Nick was taking a shower he was wondering what might Bogo and the other officers think of Judy? Nick wasn't worried because everyone in the ZPD would probably think Judy has eye colored contacts. Nick started to feel somthing running down his neck, Nick touched his neck and saw a little blood on his fingers, "hmmm...well at least it not a lot of blood and the funny thing is its the same place Judy bit me", Nick grins a little.

Judy was back in Nick's room looking at some of the stuff he had; Nick bought many things back when he was a conman. As Judy was looking around she got an idea and that idea was the same thing she did to Nick when he was in the shower. As Nick was finishing up he heard the door open to the bathroom, "hello"? Nick heard Judy's voice, "hello Nicky". "Nicky again...wait...why are you in here"? Nick then realized that the same thing was happening back when Judy came in the shower with him. Judy came closer to the shower and started taking her clothes off, "oh no, not again..." Nick grabs his tail and put it in front of his private parts. The shower doors opened and Nick backed up to the walls, Nick closed his eyes and heard the shower doors close, Nick didn't realize that he was behind the shower head. Judy started washing her body and some of the water was splashing on Nick, Nick opened his eyes and noticed he was behind the shower head. Nick's eyes grew large as he saw Judy right in front of him; Judy gave Nick a sly look. "Uh...I...uh..." Nick looked away. "Nick its okay to look, your going to have to get use to it **giggles**", Judy crosses her arms. "Well I guess your right", Nick opens his eyes. "There you go Nick", Judy smiles. Nick tries to get out from behind the shower head but then Judy's arm blocks his way out, "hey, I'm trying to get out from this spot", Nick looks at Judy's beautiful red eyes. "Okay you can pass, but you have to wash my chest and back", Judy smirks. "Uh...what"? "You heard me", Judy smiles. "Well...I guess", Nick grabs a sponge and squeezes some soap onto the sponge, "so what first your back or your chest"? "My back", Judy's back faces Nick. Nick starts to rub the sponge around Judy's back and then Judy's foot starts to thump a little. Nick smiles, "so your foot thumps when I rub your back"? Judy starts to blush, "ummm...y...yea". "You don't have to be embarrassed Carrots, I think it's cute when your foot thumps", Nick smiles as he continues to rub the sponge on Judy's back. Nick puts the sponge down next to him and grabs the shower head (it can extend) and starts washing the soap off of Judy's back. Judy turns around and smiles at Nick, "now my chest", Judy gives Nick a sly smile. "Ummm...but then I have to...uh..." Nick rubs his neck. "Well then you have to wash my breast", Judy giggles. "I wasn't going to say wash but uh...look at them, since they would be right there", Nick looked at Judy's red eyes. Judy smirks, "you scared"? "Scared? No, but to tell you the truth I haven't really seen a girls b...breast", Nick picks up the sponge and squeezes some soap onto it. Nick closes his eyes and puts the sponge against Judy's chest and starts moving around it around her chest, "now you have to do my stomach", Judy grabs Nick's paw. Nick opens his eyes, "your stomach? Okay", Nick was about to look down at Judy's stomach, but then he closes his eyes so that he wouldn't see Judy's breasts. "Nick you're going to have to open your eyes", Judy grabs Nick's wrist. "Why"? Nick opens his eyes and looks up at Judy, "so that you know where you're putting the sponge at", Judy raises her right eye brow and smirks. Nick looks quickly down at Judy's stomach and lays the sponge on Judy's stomach; Nick starts to rub the sponge around Judy's belly. As Nick was rubbing the sponge around Judy's belly the sponge slips from Nick's paw and falls to the ground, Nick looks up at Judy, "I'm not getting that". "Yes you are", Judy smiles. "What? No I'm not and plus its...between your legs", Nick crosses his arms. "**sighs** Fine", Judy picks up the sponge and lays it down next to her; "will you at least rinse me off"? "Yea", Nick grabs the shower head and starts washing Judy's chest and stomach (Nick didn't look at Judy's breast).

Judy and Nick finished taking a shower and they both get dressed and head down the stairs. Nick grabs the police cruisers keys and walks out of his house with Judy, Nick was going to drive and Judy got in the passengers side and Nick started the vehicle and heads to the ZPD. Nick pulls in the ZPD's parking lot and turns to Judy, "hey Carrots"? "Yea Nick", Judy smiles. "I have eye colored contacts if you want them"? "Sure, I'll take them". Nick didn't want people questioning why Judy's eyes were red. Nick gives Judy purple contacts and she puts them in, "you look the same when I first met you", Nick smiles. "You miss my purple eyes"? "Well...I think your red eyes are beautiful", Nick grins. Judy and Nick both walk in the ZPD building and were greeted by Clawhauser, "hey guys welcome back", Clawhauser smiles. Judy smiles back at Clawhauser, "hey Clawhauser", Judy gives Clawhauser a small smile. "Its good to have you guys back", Clawhauser eats a donut. "Well we're going to our office, see ya", Judy and Nick heads up to the offices. Judy and Nick shared a office so they would be with each other all day, Nick sat down on his chair and started to work, Judy as well got to work. Judy and Nick were going to be in their office all day and all week, so the day went by quickly. Nightfall was here and Nick and Judy were going home, "well Carrots ready to go back to my place"? "Yup", Judy was going to stay at Nick's place for a while. Nick and Judy got in the police vehicle and started to head off to Nick's house. Judy and Nick reached the house and they both went straight up to bed. They both put on their pajamas and went to bed.

It's been a week now and Judy was going to visit her parents. It was a quiet afternoon, Nick and Judy were just finishing up their work at the ZPD, Judy walks over to Nick's desk, "hey Nick"? "Yea Carrots"? "Would you want to come with me to visit my parents"? "I would love to come to meet your parents", Nick gets up from his chair and smiles at Judy. Nick and Judy leaves the ZPD building and heads to Nick's house. Judy and Nick reaches the house and they both head up the stairs and into the bedroom to change into their pajamas, "so what time would we leave Carrots"? "Well tomorrow is Saturday so probably at 8:00 in the morning", Judy takes her police uniform off and changes into her pink pajamas. Nick takes his police uniform off and puts on some blue pajamas, "well Carrots **yawns** we better get into bed", Nick gets into bed. Judy cuddles up next to Nick and Nick pulls Judy towards his chest. "Sly fox", Judy giggles. Nick falls asleep with a large grin on his face and Judy hugs Nick arm as his arm wraps around Judy chest and she falls asleep.

Nick wakes up in the morning and he noticed Judy wasn't next to him, Nick looked up and saw Judy changing into her pink striped shirt, "**yawns** morning Judy", Nick gets up from his bed and stretches. "Morning sweetheart", Judy smiles at Nick. Nick goes into the bathroom to take shower and Nick takes his green Hawaiian shirt with his brown pants. After Nick was finished with his shower he got dressed and went down stairs where Judy was making blueberry pancakes, Judy already took a shower so she decided to make Nick breakfast, "hungry Nick"? "You bet I am", Nick walks over to the table and sits down. Judy brings Nick a plate of blueberry pancakes, "here you go", Judy places the plate in front of Nick. "BLUEBERRY PANCAKES! My favorite"! Nick loved blueberry pancakes and he loves anything that had blueberries in it. Judy giggles and sits down next to Nick, "so Nick are you ready to meet my 275 brothers and sisters"? Nick coughs, "t...two hundred and seventy five siblings"? "Yup", Judy smiles. "You sure have a lot of brothers and sisters", Nick chuckles. Nick continues to eat the pancakes. Nick finishes up eating and gets up from the table and lays the plate in the dish washer, "Alright Judy I better get some of my clothes packed up". "Okay Nick, I better go back to my apartment to get some of my things packed too", Judy grabs her keys the police cruiser. "I'll meet you back here", Nick kisses Judy on her lips. "I'll be back", Judy walks out of the house and gets into the vehicle and drives off to her apartment. Nick goes upstairs into his room and starts packing up some of his clothes, Nick finds something in his closet, it was a gold necklace with a heart that opens up, "I remember this, my grandma gave me this", Nick opens up the heart, but nothing was in there. "I know I'll give this to Judy", Nick grabs a small picture of him and Judy hugging, from his wallet. Nick was done packing and now he was waiting outside for Judy, Nick had the necklace in his pocket, he was going to give it to her after they say" hey" to everyone in Judy's family. Judy has finally reached Nick's house and parked next to Nick's car, she grabbed her luggage out of the car and went over to Nick, "ready to go Nick"? "Yup", Nick was going to drive to the train station with Judy. Nick walks over to his white car and opens the trunk and puts his luggage in the trunk, "I'll take you're bags Carrots", Nick grabs Judy's bags and lays them in the trunk. Judy hops in the car and Nick gets in as well and starts the car and drives off to the train station. Nick reaches the train station and parks his car in the parking lot, "okay Carrots lets get going", Nick get out of the car. Judy gets out as well and follows Nick to the trunk; Nick grabs both of their bags and heads off to the train. "I can carry my stuff if it's too heavy", Judy looks up at Nick. "It's not heavy", Nick smiles at Judy. Nick and Judy enter the train and they both take a seat at the smaller mammal section. Nick puts down their luggage and puts his arm around Judy. The train starts moving out of the train station, as the train was moving Judy looks up at Nick and smiles, she loved Nick so much that she wants to spend her ummm...immortal life with him. Nick was looking out the window and was watching all the building they where passing, as they leave Zootopia. Nick looks down at Judy who was starting to fall asleep, Nick pulls Judy in closer to him and she leans against Nick's chest. Judy was sleeping and Nick was watching his beautiful mate sleep. Nick was also thinking about Rosie and was still wondering why she let him and Judy go? But Nick wasn't going to worry about that, he was just going to think about Judy and enjoy his time with Judy.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello everyone, what have you guys been up to? In the next part the other vampire might make an appearance, I'm not sure yet. This chapter was given to me by a good friend of mine his name is ZootopiaNickXJudy4ever, this was his idea not mine, so the credit goes to him. The next part will also have one of his ideas in it, but anyways I like to thank you all for your support its been truly a privilege to see all the positive reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Judy's Family: Part 1

The train approaches BunnyBurrow and starts to slow down. Nick wakes Judy up, "hey Carrots wake up", Nick rubs Judy's soft ears to wake her up. Judy opens her eyes and stretches, Judy looks out the window and sees all of her 275 brothers and sisters, "oh were here", Judy grabs her bag and heads to the exit. Judy did call her parents to let them know that she was coming. "Should we hold paws Nick"? Judy smiles at Nick, "yea we should hold paws", Nick grabs Judy's small paw in his right paw. The door opens and Nick walks out with Judy, all of Judy's little brothers and sisters come running up to her. Judy lays her luggage down and hugs some of her siblings. Stu and Bonnie come up to Judy, "(both) Judy"! Judy puts her sister down and hugs her mom and dad, "I missed you guys so much", Judy smiles. Bonnie looks at Judy and smiles, "oh Judy we are...uh...Judy why are you're eyes red"? "Oh I uh..." Judy didn't know what to say. Stu looks at Judy's fangs, "and you have fangs"? "Well you see I became a...vampire", Judy grins a little. Bonnie looks at Stu and back at Judy, "y...your a vampire"? "I know it's hard to believe but it's true", Judy looks at her parents faces and they looked a little confused. Stu smiles a little and looks at Judy, "so Judy, how did you become a vampire"? "I'll tell you about that later, but now I just want to spend some time with guys and N..." Judy looks at Nick who was being tackled by some of Judy's siblings. Judy walks over, "guys come on give him some space", Judy laughs. "Thank you for rescuing me Carrots", Nick stands up and fixes his shirt. "No problem Nick", Judy giggles. Bonnie walks up to Judy, "sweetheart who is this"? Bonnie smiles, "oh this is my...b...boyfriend", Judy chuckles nervously. Stu walks up to Judy, "your boyfriend"? Stu looks at Bonnie, "yea my boyfriend", Judy grabs Nick's paw. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, it's good to finally meet you, well we meet a while ago but not like this", Nick holds out his hand. Bonnie shakes Nick's paw, "it's good to see you again Nick", Bonnie smiles. Stu walks up to Nick and shakes Nick's paw, "hello Nick, how are you"? Stu was a little surprised to see Judy dating a predator, "I'm good sir, and I must say you have a beautiful looking farm", Nick was trying to impress Stu and Bonnie. "Well thank you Nick", Stu smiles. "Well sweetheart we'll be at the house", Bonnie smiles at Judy and Nick. Stu and Bonnie head off to the house and Judy grabs her bags and gives Nick a smile, "well Nick that went well". "It sure did and I hope your parents like me", Nick chuckles. "I'm sure they do, now lets head over to the house", Judy kisses Nick and they both grabs the rest of their luggage and heads off to the house.

As Judy and Nick reach the house, some of Judy's sibling come running out of the house and they come out yelling out Judy's name, "JUDY"! "Hey Amy and Jade", Judy hugs her two young sisters, while the others run up to Nick. Nick looks down, "oh no", Nick falls to the ground as the little bunnies tackle him. One of them was asking, "why are you so tall", and another one was saying, "you have a fluffy tail mister", as the young one hugs Nick's tail. "Judy! I'm being attacked by a pile of cuteness", Nick tries to get up but was tackled again. "Hey guys come on get off him", Judy giggles. They all said "aww" at Judy; they all got off and went back inside. "So Carrots where am I sleeping"? Nick gets up and walks over to Judy, "you will be sleeping in my room", Judy smiles at Nick. "In the same bed", Nick gives Judy a sly smile. "No silly, there's a bed next to my bed", Judy laughs. "Darn", Nick chuckles. Judy walks inside her parent's house and Nick follows her, Judy walks up the stairs and goes to her old room, Nick walks in and looks at Judy, "so where do I put my bag"? "Over by that closet", Judy points to the closet door. Nick lays his bags down by the closet and quietly sneaks behind Judy as she was looking at her phone. Nick picks Judy up and kisses her, "**giggles** Nick why did you do that", Judy smiles. "Cause I love you", Nick gives Judy a sly smile. Nick puts Judy down and sits down on Judy's bed, "so Carrots when is lunch"? "Probably soon", Judy sits down next to Nick. Nick gets up and looks out the window and sees Judy's younger brothers and sisters playing. Nick smiles at the kids as the play, "you have cute brothers and sisters", Nick chuckles a little. Judy looks at Nick and sees him smiling, "**chuckles** yea, they sure are cute, and I wonder what our kids would be like"? Nick turns around and looks at Judy, "they would probably be like your brothers and sisters", Nick rubs his neck. Judy's mother calls her children from the bottom of the stairs, "kids it time for lunch".

"Well Nick its time for lunch", Judy gets up and grabs Nick's paw. Judy and Nick walk down the hall and down the steps, Judy's mom smiles at them, "hello darling", Bonnie smiles. "Hi mom", Judy walks with Nick over to the outside table. Bonnie looks at Nick, "oh and how are you doing Nick"? Nick smiles at Judy's mother, "I'm doing good Mrs. Hopps, and are these little guys keeping you busy"? "Oh they always are **chuckles** ", Bonnie starts laying down some plates on the table. Nick lets go of Judy's paw and walks over to Bonnie "you need any help Mrs. Hopps"? "Sure", Bonnie gives Nick some plates. Nick starts laying the plates around the table, Judy smiles and knows that he was still trying to impress her parents. "There we go all set", Nick looks at the plates he laid out. As Nick was walking back to Judy a older male bunny walks to Judy, "hey Judy"! "John! How are you"? John was Judy's brother, "I'm hood Judy, what have you been up to"? John hugs Judy, "well I just been busy with my mate", Judy smirks. "And who is you're mate"? John smiles at Nick, "that him right there", Judy points to Nick. John had a surprised look, "well...he's a...fox", John chuckles. Nick walks up to John, "hello, what's your name"? "My name is John, and what is your's bro"? John was trying to act cool, "the name is Nick", Nick holds out his paw. John shakes Nick's paw, "how old are you John"? Nick lets John's paw go, "I'm 19", John was looking up at Nick, since Nick was taller. Judy's mother comes over with some food, "okay we can eat now", Bonnie lays down some of the food. Judy puts her arm through Nick's arm and walks over to the table with him, they both sits down and Nick sees a horde of little bunnies running to the table. "Wow...that's a lot of children", Nick laughs. All the little bunnies sit down and some of them sit next to Nick and Judy. One of the bunnies next to Judy looks up at her, "Judy why are you're eyes red"? "Well it's because I'm a vampire and now I'm gonna eat you"! Judy picks up her little sister and tickles her. Nick laughs and Judy turns to Nick, "I'm gonna eat you too Nick", Judy puts her sister down. "Oh really"? Nick gives Judy a sly look, "no instead I'm gonna drink you're blood", Judy winks at Nick. Nick reaches over and grabs some blueberry and some vegetables, Nick didn't care too much for vegetables but he would still eat them. Judy grabbed some too but didn't drink any of the drinks her mom had, she wasn't use to drinking juice or anything like that. Judy had to get use to food, which took a while for her to use to it. After they were eating for a while, Judy started to get thirsty, Judy leaned over to Nick, "(whispers) Nick can I talk to you in the bathroom"? "Sure, excuse us Mrs. Hopps", Nick got up with Judy and walked in the bathroom. "Ummm...Nick...can I drink some of your blood"? Judy rubs her index fingers against each other, "sure", Nick takes off his shirt so none of the blood gets on his shirt. Nick sits down on the toilet seat and Judy sits on Nick's lap facing him. Judy bites Nick's neck gently and starts sucking; Nick waits patiently for Judy to be done. Judy stops sucking the blood from Nick's neck and looks at Nick, "thank you Nicky", Judy giggles. Nick wipes some of the blood off of Judy mouth with his thumb, Judy grabs his hand and looks down at Nick's thumb and licks the blood of the top of his thumb. Nick looks at Judy's bright red eyes and feels like he has fell into a trance, "Nick"? Judy raises her left eye brow, "huh? Oh I was just thinking about...a uh..." Nick couldn't make up an excuse. "What were you thinking about"? Judy has a sweet tone in her voice, "well...I guess I was just in a trance because you are so beautiful", Nick grabs Judy's paw and squeezes it lightly. "Awww, that so sweet of you Nick", Judy kisses Nick on the lips. "Alright, we better get back to the table". Judy gets down from Nick's lap and opens the bathroom door; Nick gets up and follows Judy back to the table. Stu was there, he was busy earlier, "hey Jude the Dude, and hello Nick", Stu smiles. "Hey dad", Judy sits down. "Hello Mr. Hopps", Nick sits down next to Judy. As Nick sat down a girl bunny comes up to Nick, "come play with us mister fox", the girl bunny grabs Nick paw. "Ummm...okay", Nick gets up from the table and walks with the girl bunny.

Nick walks over to the playground that was 25 or so feet away from the table. Nick got onto the playground and was again tackled by a small group of bunnies, one of them was holding onto his tail, "his tail is so fluffy", the little bunny was hugging his soft tail. A boy bunny came up to Nick, "chase us mister", the boy bunny runs. All of the bunnies that were on him got off and started to run, "you want me to chase you? Alright", Nick starts chasing some of the little bunnies. Judy looks at Nick and smiles as he plays with her brothers and sisters. Judy walks over and watches Nick play with the kids. "I'm gonna get ya", Nick smiles as he runs after a group of little bunnies. After a long period of time of running, a second group of bunnies ambush Nick and tackle him to the ground. Judy walks over, "come on guys get off of him **giggles**", Judy helps Nick up. "Thanks for the save Carrots", Nick laughs. "That the third time I had to save you, **laughs** they must really like you", Judy grabs Nick's paw. "Well I think they all are cute", Nick smiles. Judy and Nick go into the house and up the stairs to Judy's room, Nick was soon going to give Judy that necklace he had, but he wanted to give it to her in a romantic place.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hey guys, how are you doing? I just want to let you know that these upcoming chapters were my friends idea, but their will be my ideas in there too. Anyways I just wanted to check in and say "hi". I love you all and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Judy's Family: Part 2

Judy and Nick were both watching TV for about 5 hours now since they were bored. It was 4:35pm and Nick had something special planned for Judy, "hey Carrots you want to go for a walk"? "Sure Nick", Judy gets up and walks over to Nick. Nick grabs Judy's paw and walks down the hall and down the stairs to the front door, Judy and Nick walk out of the house and they start walking on a small trail. They have been walking for 10 minutes now and Nick had something setup from Judy and him, "hey lets head up this hill", Nick starts walking up the hill with Judy that was next to them. As they were walking up the hill, the hill started to light up, "hey what's that light", Judy looks closer and there was candles around a blanket. "Oh would you look at that, someone must have left this", Nick chuckles a little. Judy faces Nick and gives Nick a sly look with her left eye brow raised, "Nick...you did this didn't you", Judy had her paws on her hips. "**chuckles** yea, I wanted to spend a romantic evening with you and all I want to hear is you're voice and your beautiful laugh", Nick looks deep into Judy's bright red eyes and smiles. "Oh Nick this is so romantic and I can't believe that you had this all set up", Judy gives Nick a hug. "Come on lets enjoy this romantic moment", Nick grabs Judy's paw. They both sit down and start chatting, Nick pulls out a picnic basket that was full of food, "you hungry Carrots"? "Yea I'm hungry", Judy looks at Nick's bright green eyes. Nick gives Judy salad and Nick was eating a bug sandwich. A shooting star passes and Nick looks up, "hey Carrots look at that", Nick points to the passing shooting star. "That's beautiful", Judy looks up at the sky. This was a perfect time for Nick to bring out the necklace, Nick pulls the golden heart necklace out from his pocket, then Nick places it in Judy's paw, "did you make a wish"? Judy looks at the necklace that was in her paw and her eyes light up with happiness and excitement, "**gasps** N...Nick this...so beautiful"! Judy gives Nick a big hug and Nick falls on his back, "**laughs** did you look inside of it"? Judy opens it and looks at the picture of her and Nick hugging, "this is really a beautiful gift", Judy smiles at the picture. Nick grabs the necklace, "here let me put it on you", Nick puts the necklace around Judy's neck. "I love you Nick", Judy kisses Nick. "And I love you", Nick kisses Judy back. Nick and Judy both lay back on the blanket and they both look up at the stars in the sky.

It was 7:30pm, and the sun was starting to go down. Nick turns his head towards Judy and smiles at his beautiful mate. Judy turns her head towards Nick, "hey handsome", Judy laughs. "**chuckles** hey gorgeous", Nick wiggles his eye brows. Judy giggles, "Nick you're such a goofball". "I know, but you like it when I goof around", Nick sits up and drinks a smoothie that he made. Nick looks at Judy and sees her eyes light up in the dark, but then Nick smelled smoke. "**sniffs** something is wrong", Nick stands up and looks around. Nick spots Judy's parents barn and it was on fire! Judy stands up and looks at the burning barn, "no..." Judy had sadness in her voice. Judy and Nick quickly ran down the hill, as they reached the barn Judy's mother was crying. Judy runs over to her mom, "mom what's wrong"? "Amy, Jack, and Julie are in there", Bonnie was scared that she was going to lose her children. Nick looks at the burning barn and runs over to Judy, "Judy I'm going in there, I'm big enough and fast enough to get them all out", Nick looks at Judy. "But Nick you cou..." Judy was interrupted by Nick running into the barn. Nick jumped into a small window that was big enough for Nick to fit in, Nick knew that Judy would try to stop him, but he was going to do everything to get these children out. Nick looks around but it was a little to hard to see with all of this fire, "hello? Kids are you there"? Nick walks further into the barn, but then Nick hears someone yell out "help"! It was on the second floor where the voice came from, Nick runs up a latter and looks around. Nick then saw the three little bunnies in a corner huddled up, Nick runs over to them, "kids are you alright"? The boy bunny answers, "yes". "Okay good, now I'm going to carry you out of here, now climb on my back", Nick squats down so that they can reach his back. The three bunnies were not sure if they could trust Nick, since he was a fox, but they had no choice, the two girl's climber on Nick's back and Nick was going to carry the boy in his arms. Nick picked up the boy and carried him in his arms; Nick ran over to the latter and jumped down, "ahhh"! When Nick jumped down it hurt his left leg, Nick was now limping. The boy bunny noticed Nick was hurt, "mister are you okay"? "Yea I'm okay", Nick was limping towards the window. As they were about to reach it a large wooden beam came crashing down, and now their exit was blocked. "Crap...**sighs** okay now we have go back up to the second floor", Nick was thinking there was a small opening in the wall that was used for loading hay onto a large vehicle. Nick puts the boy down so that Nick could climb up, "okay I want you to go up first", Nick wasn't going to go first because something bad could happen to the boy bunny if he was left alone on the first floor.

"Okay", the boy bunny said. The boy bunny climbs up the latter and looks down at Nick. Nick starts climbing up the latter and the two girls on his back were holding on tightly. As Nick got onto the second floor the floor they were standing on collapses, Nick falls but grabs onto a wooden 4 by 4 (4x4) that was sticking out of the wall. The two girls almost fell off of Nick's back but their claws were dug in his skin, that didn't bother Nick since they had small claws. "Oh no", Nick looks up at the boy who was still on the top floor, Nick was thankful that he was safe. "Okay girls I'm going to throw you both onto that platform that your brother is on okay"? They both answer "okay". Nick get up onto the 4 by 4 (4x4) and grabs one of the girls, Nick throws her and she lands safely onto a bag of sand, Nick grabs the other one and throws her and she lands in the same place her sister did. Nick smiles at them, "you guys are really brave", Nick gets up and looks at the platform that they are standing on. Nick jumps and grabs onto the platform, Nick pulls himself up and looks at the kids, "okay lets get out of here", Nick walk quickly over to the children. They were all surprised that Nick jumped from that wooden 4 by 4 (4x4), it was a large distance away but Nick was able to get to the platform. "Okay let's get out of here", Nick runs with the kids and he spots the opening that he knew of. But then the opening was about to collapse, so Nick ran over to it and was holding up the opening with his paws, the wood was very hot but Nick didn't care, all he cared about was these kids. "Ahhh! Kids get out of here". The kids did what was told and jumped out onto a pile of hay, Nick smiled and watches them all get to safety, the opening he was holding up was starting to fall apart and Nick was now brought down to his knees. Nick knew he couldn't jump out and that was only because if he did the opening would collapse on top of him if he jumped onto the pile of hay.

Nick jumped backwards into a pile of sand bags that was lying on the floor. The opening collapses and the only way out was blocked...or was it? Nick had noticed that the wall from the left of the blocked opening was starting to collapse, "hmm maybe I could break the wall by running at it", Nick stands up and gets into a running position. The wall had light beaming out of it, so that meant that the wall would be easy to get through. Nick started running at the wall and rammed into the wall with his right shoulder. Nick breaks the wall open and falls to the ground, but luckily Nick didn't get severely hurt from the fall, but when Nick broke through the wall some small pieces of wood was lodged into his arm. Nick's right arm was bleeding, "ahhh! Man that hurt..." Nick tried to get up but fell back on the ground. Nick's leg was now in critical condition, his left leg wasn't broken but it was very close to being broken. The second time when Nick tried to get up he manages to stay on his feet, Nick starts limping to the front of the building and was badly bleeding, Nick had his left paw on his right arm where the wound is. Nick makes it to the front of the barn where Judy and her mother and father were comforting the three kids that Nick saved. Judy turns around and sees Nick, his right arm was covered in blood and ash, and his whole body was covered in ash. "Ju..." Nick passes out on the ground. Judy runs over to Nick, "Nick! Oh no..." Judy started crying.

Four hours later, Nick wakes up in Judy's room, "what? What happen"? Nick then remembered the fire and the kids he saved, "I hope those kids are okay", Nick then notices that he has gaze wrapped around his arm. Judy walks in and sees Nick sitting up, "**gasps** NICK! Judy runs over to Nick and hugs him gently, "I'm so glad your okay Nick". Nick smiles and looks at Judy, "are those kids okay"? "They're safe, thanks to you Nick", Judy kisses Nick. "Wait...I was covered in ash...but now I'm clean"? Nick looks at Judy, "**giggles** well I cleaned you", Judy gives Nick a sly smile. "Uh...what"? Nick looks at Judy with a surprise face, "well you were covered in ash, so I gave you a bath", Judy giggles. "So you saw...me...naked"? Nick has a nervous look, "yup I sure did", Judy laughs. Nick starts to blush, "so what part of my body did you wash"? "Your whole body", Judy gives Nick a sly look. "My...my whole body? Oh boy", Nick rubs his neck. "But lets not worry about that now", Judy snuggles up to Nick. Nick picks up Judy and lays her between his legs, Nick starts rubbing Judy's soft ears, "that feels good Nick", Judy closes her eyes and relaxes. After a few minutes of Nick rubbing Judy's ears, he falls asleep; Judy looks at Nick and smiles. Judy closes her eyes and falls asleep. A few hours later, Nick wakes up and looks down at Judy, "I'm so lucky to have you", Nick rubs Judy's check with his thumb. Judy wakes up and rubs her eyes, she looks up at Nick and smiles, "hey Nicky". "Hey Carrots, do you want to go downstairs"? "Sure Nick", Judy gets up from the bed and stretches. Nick gets up from the bed slowly because he didn't want to open any of his wounds. Nick grabbed Judy's paw and opened the door and headed down the hallway, Nick and Judy then started walking down the stairs to make sure everyone is doing okay.

 **~~0~~**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, how are ya'll doing? I will be doing a special chapter or chapters very soon. That will probably happen...well maybe I'll just put it in a random chapter, I'm not sure yet but it will happen. Anyways I just wanted to check in and see how ya'll are doing, and remember you guys can PM me anytime, I will most likely reply back.**


	10. Chapter 10: Judy's Family: Part 3

When Judy and Nick reached the bottom of the stairs, Judy's parents came up to Nick. Bonnie was the first to thank Nick, "Nick I wanted to thank you for saving my children", Bonnie hugs Nick gently. "I'm glad I could help those kids", Nick smirks. Stu walks up to Nick, "Nick I'm so thankful that you saved my little ones", Stu holds out his paw. Nick shakes his paw, "well someone had to go in there, and the fire department would have been too late". "Give me a hug son", Stu held his arms out. Nick gives Stu a hug, then after a few seconds Nick retracts from the hug, "so sir, who might those kids be"? "Oh let me get them", Stu walks up the stairs. The three bunnies come running down the stairs; they all run up to Nick. "Well hello again, what are your names"? Nick smiles at the adorable bunnies; the boy bunny speaks first, "my name is Jack". "I remember how brave you were", Nick grins. One of the girl bunnies comes up to Nick, "I'm Amy", Amy smiles. "You are so adorable", Nick chuckles, "and what is your name darling"? Nick looks at Amy and Jack's sister, "m...my name is Julie", Julie was a little shy. "You have a beautiful name Julie", Nick squats down and smiles at Julie. Julie giggles, "thank you mister". "You call me Nick or whatever you like", Nick holds out his paw. Julie grabs Nick's paw, "you have a big paw...Nick", Julie laughs. "I guess I do", Nick holds Julie's small paw and stands up. Jack and Amy were with Stu and Judy was with her dad. Nick smiles, "did you know that you're sister Judy is a vampire"? "She is"? Julie has a surprise look, "**chuckles** yup, she even has fangs, you want to see them"? "Yea", Julie gnaws on her claw.

Nick walks with Julie towards Judy, "hey Judy"? Judy turns towards Nick, "yea Nick"? "Julie here wants to see your fangs", Nick looks down at Julie. "Really? So Julie you want to see my fangs"? Judy squats down, "yea", Julie smiles. Judy opens her mouth a little, revealing her fangs, Judy closes her mouth and smirks at Julie, "what do you think sweetie"? "I think they're cool", Julie was smiling. Nick chuckles, Judy looks up at Nick, "hey Julie how about to go play with the others". "Okay", Julie runs outside. "So Nick what's so funny"? Judy has her paws on her hips, "oh uh...when Julie said that your fangs looked cool, I thought it was a little funny when she said that", Nick grins. "So you don't think my fangs are cool"? Judy raises her right eye brow, "no that's what I mean", Nick looks at Judy's red eyes. "Then what did you mean"? Judy starts thumping her left foot, "well I...uh...I'm not sure", Nick rubs his neck. "Okay", Judy smirks. "So do you want to go for a walk?" Nick wanted to spend more time with Judy, "sure, but are you trying to change the subject"? Judy gives Nick a sly look, "no, I just want to spend more time with my girl", Nick wiggles his eye brows. Judy laughs, "let's get going silly". Nick follows Judy out of the house and they both hold paws and they start walking. "So Carrots I'm still wondering what you saw when you gave me a bath", Nick scratches his neck. "I saw a lot if things Nick", Judy winks at Nick. "What kind of things"? Nick's forehead starts to get a little sweaty, "oh you don't have to worry about that", Judy giggles. "I guess I don't..." Nick really wanted to know what she saw. "So Nick, I see that Julie has become your favorite", Judy looks up at Nick. "Yea she's my favorite. Who's you're favorite"? Nick chuckles, "Amy is my favorite, she's really cute and silly", Judy smiles. "She must look up to you", Nick look down at Judy and smirks. "She does and one day when I have kids, I hope they will be like her", Judy thinks about how her kids would act. "They probably will be like her and like you", Nick kisses Judy on the lips.

Judy looks up at Nick with a sly look, "you must really love kissing me". "Yes I do", Nick smirks. "So Nick what do you want to do this Friday"? Judy wanted to spend more time with Nick, "well I was thinking about going camping, how's that sound"? Nick looks down at Judy, "it sounds wonderful"; Judy was excited to go camping with Nick. "I always did love camping, and that also means I can spend some quality time with my girl", Nick winks at Judy. Judy giggles, "your so silly Nick". Nick wraps his arm around Judy's side, "and you are gorgeous". "**blushes** you still like flirting with me, don't ya", Judy gets closer to Nick. "Yup", Nick smiles at Judy. Judy and Nick both spot a bench that was under a tree, and they both sit down and start talking. "You ready to go back to work tomorrow"? Judy looks up at Nick, "yea, but does that mean we have to leave"? Nick watches all the little bunnies play, "yea, but we don't have to leave for another 3 hours", Judy also looks at her brothers and sisters play. "**chuckles** good", Nick smiles. "Hey Nick"? Judy had a nervous look, "yea, what is it"? Nick looks at Judy and sees that she had something serious to ask, "do you think like soon we could ummm...have kids of our own", Judy twirls her index fingers around each other. Nick a surprise look, "oh ummm...how soon were you thinking"? Nick got nervous, "well that's up to you I guess", Judy had a serious look. "Well it's really up to you", Nick rubs his neck. "Okay", Judy said with a sly tone. "Uh...okay? What's that suppose to mean"? Nick had his right eye brow raised, "oh nothing", Judy winks at Nick. "If you say so", Nick laughs. Judy lays her head on Nick's lap, Judy looks up at Nick, "hey Nicky". Nick smiles and starts rubbing Judy's ears, "hey Carrots".

Nick pokes Judy's nose with his index finger. Judy looks up at Nick and pokes his nose, "that's for poking my nose". "Sorry couldn't help it", Nick continues to rub Judy's ears. "Oh that feels good", Judy starts thumping her foot slowly. Nick looks down at Judy and sees that her foot is starting to thump, "hmmm", Nick had an idea that would make her foot thump like crazy. Nick starts massaging Judy's shoulders slowly, "oh Nick that feels soooo good", Judy's foot thumps faster. "I bet it does", Nick has a sly smile on his face. Nick stops massaging Judy's foot because it was almost time for them to head to the train station. Judy's foot stops thumping and looks up at Nick, "you were doing that on purpose, weren't you?"Maybe ", Nick smirks at Judy. Judy chuckles and kisses Nick, "you're such a dork". Nick looks down at Judy and looks deep into her gorgeous red eyes, "I love you so much", Nick leans down and kisses Judy on her sweet lips. "I love you too Nick", Judy stares into Nick's green eyes. Nick smiles, "alright Carrots we better head over to the train station". "Yea, we don't want to miss the train", Judy gets up from the bench and stretches. Nick gets up and stretches too, "okay let's go", Nick grabs Judy's paw and starts walking to the train station.

Nick and Judy both arrive at the train station where Judy's parents were waiting for them. Nick lets Judy's paw go and she runs up to her mom and dad, "mom, dad", Judy gives them both a hug. Bonnie speaks first, "come back anytime dear", Bonnie kisses Judy on the forehead. Stu looks at Judy, "take care Judes and keep Nick busy", Stu gives Judy one last hug. Nick walks up to Stu and Bonnie, "it's been a pleasure spending some quality time with you and your kids", Nick holds out his hand. Stu shakes Nick hand, "take care of our daughter, and thanks for everything", Stu smiles. "I will sir and your welcome", Nick stops shaking Stu's paw. Bonnie comes up to Nick and gives him a hug, "thanks for saving my three kids Nick. I will always remember what you did to save my kids", Bonnie kisses Nick on the cheek. "I'll always help anyone that needs help", Nick smiles. The train arrives and Judy was still saying "bye" to her brothers and sisters. Nick sees Julie and walks up to her, "hey Julie", Nick really liked Julie. "Hi Nick", Julie smiled at Nick. "Well I'll see you the next time I come", Nick squats down. Julie gives Nick a big hug, "thanks for saving me". "**chuckles** your welcome darling", Nick hugs Julie back. Nick stood up and waved goodbye to Julie. Nick walks up to Judy, "well its time to go Carrots". Judy turns around and faces Nick, "okay, let's get going", Judy grabs Nick's paw. Nick and Judy both walk in the train and waves goodbye, the train door closes and starts moving. Nick walks up to the top of the train, where the glass would be all around them. Judy and Nick sit down, as the train accelerates to a higher speed.


End file.
